Time after time
by dOry-25
Summary: De niño tuvo una vida feliz junto con sus padres y con la única persona que estuvo con él. Un accidete y la mudanza de esa persona hizo que su vida fuera complicada para su corta edad. Ahora, años después, ellos se reecuentran.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Los recuerdos del pasado se quedaron gravados en mi memoria para toda mi vida.

No tuve una vida tan fácil después de aquel accidente en el que perdí a mis padres. Viví una vida difícil para todo niño de diez años, solo sabía que ya no tenia a nadie en el mundo mas que a mi mismo. Fue duro ver como perdía a mis padres de un momento a otro, pero a fin de cuentas eso me ayudo a madurar a una edad que no debería; sin embargo, hay personas a las cuales no olvidas en toda tu vida aunque hubieses estado hospitalizado y perdido la memoria temporalmente; son que por aquellas personas aun sigues viviendo en un lugar nuevo con una familia nueva y lo único que recuerdes de esa persona fuera casi todo lo que ella te había dicho.

Había personas de las cuales no quería ni acordarme, que solo el pensar en ellas me hacia estremecer. También en aquella vida que tuve que vivir conocí a personas a las cuales considere como amigos y hermanos, gracias a ellos encontré a una salida de aquel lugar para entrar a otro que puede que haya sido mejor para mi después de haberlo pasado. Viví otro infierno al cual entre después del primero y antes de entrar a la maravillosa vida que tengo ahora, pero ese infierno fue menos doloroso que el primero, al menos no lo sufrí solo.

Bien, como esperan saber, soy Jasper Cullen, anteriormente conocido como Jasper Withlock. Vivo con mi familia en Forks, en el estado de Washington, un lugar para nada soleado y comúnmente frío. Vivo ahí desde hace cuatro años con mi familia adoptiva.

Mis cuatro hermanos adoptivos son: Emmett y Edward, Rosalie y Alice. El doctor Cullen y su esposa me adoptaron después de verme en aquel orfanato; ellos originalmente buscaban adoptar un bebé ya que tenían ya tres hijos, uno de mi edad y los otros dos un año mayor. Pero Esme, la esposa de Carlisle Cullen, nos vio a Alice y a mí en el jardín trasero del orfanato, jugando a las escondidas, o por lo menos eso intentaba Alice que yo hiciera. La directora de aquel "refugio para niños desamparados" nos había llamado con su exigente y arrogante voz, a la cual acudimos ambos inmediatamente, temerosos de que hayamos hecho algo para hacerla enojar.

Alice iba frente de mi, corriendo con su elegante postura, digna de una bailarina de ballet y al entrar por aquella puerta corrediza de vidrio, paro en seco; yo me apresure a llegar a su lado y enseguida escuche "Alice, Jasper. Ellos son los señores Cullen. Ambos han requerido verlos a ustedes dos. Al parecer quieren adoptarlos." Yo enseguida había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente por la impresión, pero en cuanto a Alice, ella se había puesto a dar brinquitos y chillidos de emoción.

Me era imposible entender hasta ahora, como es que ellos se habían fijado en nosotros para adoptar si venían a adoptar a un bebé y no a un par de niños de doce años. Tal vez pueda que entienda que hayan adoptado a Alice por su gracia, dulzura y carisma hacia las demás personas, pero ¿a mí?, a un niño con problemas psicológicos y cambios repentinos de emociones los cuales podía contagiar sin que yo realmente lo deseara. No me encontraba nada interesante.

No tengo mucho que hablar de mí.

Mi forma física es un poco alta, de cabellos dorados como el color da la miel, al igual que mis ojos. Soy amante de la historia, para ser un poco mas preciso: de la guerra civil. Soy especialista en el arte del combate y la manipulación de las emociones, pésimo cocinero pero hábil en los videojuegos (gracias a Emmett). Mi piel es de tez pálida, y mi cuerpo tiene cicatrices gracias a la vida que tuve antes del orfanato.

¿Lo ven? Nada interesante que contar.

Para no aburrirlos más sobre mi y mi dramática vida, les hablare de mi familia adoptiva.

Comenzare por Emmett…

Bueno, Emmett es… Emmett, alguien con pésimo sentido del humor. Es alto y fornido, con cabello corto negro y rizado con una cara de niño que lo define más que bien con su personalidad y más por los hoyuelos que se le forman en ambas mejillas cuando sonríe, ríe o trama alguna locura digna de él. Actualmente es pareja de Rosalie, una de mis hermanas adoptivas.

Después sigue Edward.

Él es un tanto raro según las palabras de Emmett y Rosalie, tal vez eso pensemos en ocasiones Alice y yo, pero no muy seguido como los dos primeros.

Edward es amante de la música clásica y su pasión es tocar el piano. Entre sus pasatiempos se encuentra la lectura y el componer piezas en su piano, el cual se encuentra situado en la sala de nuestra casa.

Es alto, pero no tanto como yo; sus cabellos son alborotados y de un no tan común café cobrizo y sus ojos se asemejaban a un par de esmeraldas (ya se, muy tipo niña cursi pero es la única comparación que pude ver). A veces podría ser un poco bipolar y suele comer más comida vegetariana que nosotros. Ama por encima de todo a su preciado Volvo plateado. Pocas son las veces que lo vemos reír y sonreír con sinceridad, pero las veces que lo ha hecho se puede contar con los dedos de ambas manos o tal vez de una sola. Pobre de la chica de la que se llegue enamorar de él.

Luego esta Rosalie…

Rosalie es algo… ¿cómo decirlo sin sonar ofensivo? , ella es algo… algo… bueno, ella es simplemente Rosalie. Vanidosa, arrogante, ego centrista, aparenta ser segura de sí misma, pero en el fondo es tan insegura como un cachorro desamparado. Puede ser un poco gruñona cuando la provocan, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tiene ese amor por los demás y juro que ella daría su vida por uno de sus seres queridos.

Le gusta ser el centro de atención, y más porque posee una belleza exterior envidiable para la población femenina. Sus cabellos son rubios un poco mas pálido que el mío pero ondulados, Edward y yo la fastidiábamos diciéndole ricitos de oro. Sus ojos son de un café miel o algo parecido a eso y su cuerpo podría asemejarse como a una de las modelos de revistas. Fanática de los autos (sobre todo los deportivos), es quien arregla los autos de la familia y es considerada como la segunda mejor pianista de la familia después de Edward. No es muy expresiva con sus sentimientos, pero sin embargo, Emmett es el único que la hace reír aun estando de un humor de los mil demonios.

Carlisle y Esme nos han dicho que ambos nos parecemos físicamente, que tal vez podríamos ser parientes lejanos, pero yo lo considero imposible, ya que mis progenitores eran la única familia que me quedaba.

Y por último de mis hermanos adoptivos esta Alice…

La hiperactiva Alice, un torbellino de hiperactividad y locura. Es ingeniosa y en ocasiones da miedo cuando trama algo. Es una fanática maniática de la moda y adicta a las compras de todo tipo, ya sea por vía Internet o estando en algún centro comercial e incluso en un supermercado, esa enana tenia sus métodos para enloquecerse con cualquier compra de todas las formas posibles. Pero aun así, la admiraba mucho.

A pesar que estuvimos algunos meses juntos en el orfanato, me fue muy fácil adaptarme a esa duenda y más aun sabiendo lo poco que recordaba de su vida antes del orfanato.

Su aspecto físico era algo fuera de lo común (solo refiriéndome a su estatura). Solo con 1.50 metros de altura, casi treinta y nueve kilos de peso, piel pálida, un cabello corto con las puntas en diferentes direcciones, color negro como el azabache y un cuerpo como el de una bailarina de ballet, delicada y grácil; hacia que todos y cada uno de la familia pasáramos momentos inolvidables.

Me gustaba hacerla rabiar, solo para ver su rostro todo sonrojado; pero aun mas me gustaba verla alegre e hiperactiva, solo para ver sus ojos brillar de alegría y escuchar su musical risa.

Adoraba su presencia cerca de mí, porque me hacia feliz sentir que ella esta siempre para mi y yo para ella. Era una alegría el saber que aun que somos hermanos adoptivos, tenemos una gran conexión como familia.

Aun así, me faltaba algo para complementar esta dichosa vida que tengo ahora, me faltaba esa persona que hace mucho tiempo no la había visto, y que la última vez que la vi fue en Phoenix, Arizona. La ciudad donde viví antes de mudarme de Texas con mis padres biológicos.

Y ella se llamaba _Isabella._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste y si no, tambien comente ^^. Quiero saber sus opiniones y juro que regresare cada uno de sus comentarios.<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto, chau ^^  
><strong>


	2. La confucion no es nada nuevo

**1.- La confusión no es nada nuevo.**

Isabella Marie… era lo único que recordaba de su nombre.

A ella le gustaba que le dijeran Bella, porque el nombre de Isabella se escuchaba como el nombre para un adulto. Según ella.

Era una chica de estatura promedio para la edad que yo la recordaba. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, color chocolate; su rostro tenia forma de corazón y su cabello era corto color marrón que al reflejarse con el sol, se veían unos destellos rojizos.

Es amante de la literatura, tanto como ama el calor y el sol. Testaruda a decir basta, odia las matemáticas tanto como deportes (solo hablando de las materias de quinto año). Sus mejillas se tornan de un color rojo a la hora que la elogian, avergüenzan y/o la ponen en evidencia. No es buena mentirosa y llora de frustración e impotencia cuando no halla solución a algo. Su comida favorita es la italiana y prefiere escuchar la mayoría de las veces música clásica.

A los cinco años (contra su voluntad) fue a clases de ballet, pero no duro mucho tiempo; ella se salió por lo patosa que era. Se tropezaba con todo, hasta con sus propios pies o con el aire mismo.

Tal vez se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que se todo eso de ella si se supone que perdí la memoria? Pues ni yo mismo sé la razón. Pero como había mencionado antes, ella es el tipo de personas de las que uno no se olvida ni perdiendo la memoria. Aunque claro, cabe aclarar que no recuerdo todo de ella, solo lo que yo supongo que fue lo más importante para no olvidarla.

Bella y yo nos conocimos cuando mis padres y yo nos mudamos a Phoenix, en el estado de Arizona. Nuestra casa se encontraba frente a la de ella y ambos cursábamos el segundo año de preescolar. Éramos inseparables e incluso yo me ofrecía en acompañarla hasta el estudio de ballet, no estaba muy lejos de nuestras casas, ya que el estudio se encontraba en la esquina de la cuadra.

En el verano no la veía, ya que ella se iba a un pueblo (el cual no recuerdo el nombre) a visitar a su padre.

Recordé mientras me recostaba sobre mi cama y cogía una fotografía que se encontraba en mi buró. La foto era en blanco y negro, donde aparecía una niña de cabello corto, por arriba de los hombros, flacuchenta y con ropas que usaban en ese año y a un chico de cabellos un poco largos, ondulados, sonriendo y abrazando a aquella chica. Ambos estábamos embarrados de betún del pastel sobre el rostro.  
>Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer y no hace siete años. Ese día había sido su cumpleaños número diez y fue el último día que la vi antes de que se mudara a Florida.<p>

Bella vivía con su madre en Phoenix, pero ésta se volvió a casar y su nuevo esposo viajaba mucho ya que era jugador de béisbol en las ligas menores; entonces tuvieron que mudarse a algún lugar de Florida, no recuerdo bien.

-¡Jasper!- escuche una voz de soprano al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación. Enseguida supe que se trataba de Alice –Es hora de almorzar.- canto para luego escuchar sus pasos alejarse y después bajar por las escaleras cantando.

Enseguida me levante de la cama y puse la fotografía en el buró, donde era su lugar habitual. Me puse mis deportivas y salí por la puerta de mi habitación. Camine por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras, y descendí con lentitud. No estaba de un humor maravilloso el día de hoy que digamos. El recordar a Bella, hacia que tuviera un poco de nostalgia, sobre todo porque también había recordado a mis padres…

Al bajar las escaleras, camine cruzando la sala y pasando por la puerta del despacho de Carlisle. En pocos segundos llegue al comedor donde estaban casi todos, solo faltaban Edward, Carlisle y yo, pero yo no contaba porque ya había llegado.

Esme y Alice me regalaron una sonrisa resplandeciente, mientras que Rosalie me miraba con cara de "o te sientas o yo misma te siento" y mientras que Emmet veía la comida con añoranza. Reí para mis adentros. Enseguida tome asiento en mi lugar de siempre, junto a Alice. Pude notar que en el centro de la mesa se encontraba la comida de hoy: Papas gratinadas con un poco de espagueti con albóndigas.

-¿Por qué tardaran mucho?- refunfuñaba Emmett – ¡Ya tengo hambre!- gruño dando un duro golpe sobre la mesa, haciendo que los cubiertos saltaran un poco y provocando que Esme le diera una cara amenazante.

Emmett enseguida agacho su cabeza y no volvió a hacer nada en los minutos que pasaron, hasta que Carlisle y Edward entraron por la puerta del comedor. Ambos hablaban de quien sabe que cosa y después cada uno se dirigió a su asiento. Al instante Emmett le dirigió a Esme una cara suplicante, a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa es su rostro.

Entre los siete que nos encontrábamos en la mesa, fue Emmett el primero en servirse de todo.

-¡Oye!- chillo Alice -, deja algo para los hambrientos- decía en modo de regaño y dándole un manotazo al momento en que vio a Emmett tomar otra porción de espaguetis.

-¡Pero tengo hambre!- se excuso el grandote.

-Y todos aquí presentes también. Así que deja de estar comiendo como un animal y come civilizada y educadamente.- espeto la pelinegra.

-Y tú deja de ser tan mandona

-Y tú…- Alice no pudo terminar por la interrupción de Esme.

-Ambos compórtense. Si siguen así, los mando a su alcoba- Sentenció nuestra madre antes de volver a comer.

El resto del almuerzo siguió en silencio, a excepción de uno que otro cambio de palabras por parte de Edward y Carlisle.

-Ella es maravillosa…- decía Edward a Carlisle.

-La acabas de conocer en el hospital, Edward- contestaba Carlisle

-Lo sé, pero aun así… siento que la he visto en algún otro lado…-

-No lo creo. Ella se acaba de mudar aquí, dudo que la hayas visto en algún otro lugar.- lo contradecía mi padre

-Creo que me he enamorado…-susurro el pelicobrizo. Enseguida hubo exclamaciones por parte de Esme y Alice, y unos cubiertos caer sobre la mesa.

Todos habíamos quedado plasmados ante tal confesión. ¿Edward enamorado? Aunque no sea posible eso, al parecer esta vez si lo fue. Pobre de la chica que tendrá que soportarlo con sus múltiples cambos de humor.

-¿Y como se llama la afortunada?- exigió saber una Alice emocionada.

-O desafortunada, en tal caso y tratándose de Edward- contesto con burla Rosalie.

-Bella-dijo Edward con ojos brillosos e ignorando el comentario de Rosalie, como siempre lo hace.

En ese momento mi cerebro dio un click a la realidad…

¿Cuántas Bellas habría en el país?

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba en la sala de espera en el hospital de Forks donde se encontraba mi padre adoptivo: Carlisle Cullen. No sabía que hacer en estos instantes, solo había venido porque Carlisle había hecho una cirugía y yo quería estar presente solo porque me gustaba mucho todo lo que tuviera que ver con la medicina.

Tal vez esto no sea algo normal para un adolescente de diecisiete años, que en vez de estar saliendo con sus amigos o si acaso, durmiendo todavía en un sábado por la mañana se la pasaba en un hospital. Lo sé, no soy un chico normal. Pero ¿Qué puedo decir a mi defensa? Yo amo saber todo lo que hay de medicina, es algo en que mis padres me apoyan y es una de las pocas cosas que ellos consideran que tomo enserio; aun que yo siempre me tomo todo enserio.

-Con el Dr. Cullen por favor.- escuche una voz de hombre dirigirse a la recepcionista del hospital.

-Lo siento, el Dr. Cullen esta atendiendo a un paciente en estos momentos.- contesto la recepcionista. Enseguida me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a recepción para ver quien buscaba a mi padre, cuando voy viendo al Jefe de policía Swan, quien traía sosteniendo a una joven muchacha a la cual no lograba divisar ya que el cuerpo del Jefe Swan la cubría.

-¿Tardara mucho?- pregunto el hombre esperanzado.

-No lo creo. Ya debe de estar terminando con el paciente.- dijo la recepcionista –si gusta, puede tomar asiento y ahora mismo le puedo decir al Dr. Cullen sobre su siguiente cita con…

-Isabella Swan…-escuche una suave voz proviniente de un lado del Jefe Swan

-I…sa…be…lla Sw…an- la recepcionista alargo cada una de las silabas mientras que las escribía en una libreta para la cita.- ¿Me podrías decir que es lo que te sucedió?- pregunto ahora.

-Bueno… digamos que mi pequeña es un tanto… torpe- comenzó a decir el Sr. Swan.

-¡Papá!- chillo por lo bajo su hija. Él se encogió de hombros y torció un poco la boca, creo que tratando de disimular su risa.

-Se golpeo fuerte la cabeza y el tobillo se le torció.- comenzó a decir el Jefe de policía. También se escucho un _"que exagerado"_ por lo bajo, suponiendo que pudo haber sido la hija del sheriff.

-Muy bien, tomen asiento.- les indico la recepcionista mientras que ésta se levantaba de su asiento y de dirigía al consultorio de mi padre.

Padre e hija se volvieron para caminar y tomar asiento. Pronto vi a una hermosa chica de cabellos largos de color caoba, un caoba muy hermoso. Era menudita y portaba unos jeans azules desgastados y una polera blanca con una chaqueta café, unas deportivas azules y su cabello caía como cascada por sus hombros y de tez pálida, casi traslucida. Su pie izquierdo lo tenía flexionado y en a un costado de su cabeza se encontraba una pequeña línea rojiza, parecía sangre, ya que unas gotas también rojizas casi llegaban al borde de su mejilla izquierda y una mano se posaba sobre su nariz.

Enseguida me acerque a ellos para auxiliar al Jefe Swan en sostener a su hija.

-Gracias, chico- dijo el Sr. Swan

Ambos llevamos a su hija a uno de los asientos se que encontraban en aquel lugar de paredes blancas, con enfermeras y pacientes de un lado a otro. Se me hizo algo raro al soltar a la hija del Jefe Swan, había sentido un vacío inexplicable.

-Que curioso que usted este aquí Jefe Swan. Normalmente no suele pasarse por estos lugares.- comencé a decir, solo para hacer conversación mientras que también nosotros tomábamos asiento.

-Bueno, pues ahora creo que me veras más a menudo por aquí Edward.- contesto y seguido de eso, se escucho un gemido. -¡Oh!, no los he presentado. Edward, ésta es mi hija Isabella. Isabella, el es Edward Cullen, es el hijo del Dr. Cullen.- nos presento.

-Puedes llamarme Bella. Isabella suena muy formal.- contesto Bella. Y ahora que la veía más de cerca, pude notar que sus ojos eran grandes, de un hermoso color marrón, como color chocolate. Su rostro tenia forma de corazón y sus mejillas se tornaron en un adorable color carmesí al momento de estrechar nuestras manos; a lo cual un cosquilleo se quedo en la palma de mi mano cuando la solté.

Enseguida escuchamos un sonido muy familiar para el Jefe Swan. Éste volvió su mirada hacia su móvil y rodó los ojos murmurando por lo bajo _"Se supone que hoy era mi día libre"_. Se levanto de su asiento y nos hizo un gesto de disculpas, para luego llevar el audicular a su oído y alejarse en el proceso.

Ambos nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo, por algún motivo, yo me sentía cómodo con Bella. Ella miraba por todas partes, después se detenía a jugar con las puntas de sus cabellos, pero en ningún momento ella alejo su mano de la nariz.

-¿Por qué cubres tu nariz?- pregunte curioso, volviéndome hacia ella y mirarla. Ella alzó su rostro y me vio sorprendida.

-Emmh… bueno, es solo que tengo algún tipo de fobia o algo que hace que el olor de la sangre me maree y provoque que me desmaye.- me contesto algo tímida y en voz apenas audible.

-¿Por qué?- no pude evitar preguntarlo.

-Ni yo misma lo sé.- se encogió de hombros, para luego prestar toda su atención a las puntas de su cabello.

-¿No te duele…?- le pregunte señalando su herida del lado izquierdo de la frente. Bella volvió a mirarme y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Digamos que estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. No es nada nuevo para mi.

Me sorprendió su respuesta, eso quería decir que ¿se hería con frecuencia?

-No te preocupes, mis caídas no siempre suelen estar relacionadas con sangre. Normalmente siempre me caigo por mi falta de equilibrio y solo recibo uno que otro moretón.- rió amargamente

-Es bueno saberlo…- conteste sin saber que decir realmente.

Después de eso se volvió a formar otro cómodo silencio, el cual no duro mucho por la entrada de escena del Jefe Swan.

-Bells, cariño. Siento no poder acompañarte, se presento algo en la comisaría y tengo que ir a ver lo que sucede.- había dicho el padre de Bella -¿No te importara que mande a alguno de los muchachos de la reserva para que venga por ti al terminar la consulta?

-Bien, sin problemas, Char… papá- contesto la castaña.

Antes de que se marchara el Jefe de policía, me arme de valor y logre pronunciar:

-Jefe Swan, yo y mi padre la podríamos llevar a su casa al terminar. El turno de mi padre no tardara de acabar.

Él frunció los labios levemente y su mirada se encontró con la de Bella, luego se volvió a verme con duda y hablo al fin.

-No quisiera causar molestias, Edward… pero en este caso, si es algo verdaderamente necesario. No creo poder salir de la comisaría hasta ya muy entrada la noche…

-Se que a mi padre le importara.- dije con la esperanza de que aceptara mi propuesta.

-Muchas gracias, Edward. Más sin embargo preferiría no darles molestias y pedirle a un amigo de La Push que venga por Bella.- había dicho el Sr. Swan –bien muchachos, tengo que irme. Hay un caso en la comisaría y no pueden resolverlo si yo no estoy presente- y sin más, el Jefe de policía de Forks emprendió camino entre aquellos pasillos.

Con las esperanzas por los suelos al igual que mis ánimos de saber un poco más de Bella, me aventure en hacerle una pregunta:

-Así que eres nueva en el pueblo…-bueno, mas bien parecía un comentario ocasional.

-Así parece…-contesto ella.

-¿Y te gusta Forks?- pregunte

-No me quejo… es simplemente que no me gusta el frío, la humedad… nada relacionado a eso.- fruncí levemente el ceño y la mire confundido.

-Si no te gusta el frío, lluvia y todo lo que conlleve a eso, ¿Por qué viniste a vivir aquí?- ante mi pregunta, ella frunció los labios ligeramente y su rostro se voltio hacia otro lado.

-Es… difícil de explicarlo y complicado entenderlo…- ella murmuro lo ultimo, supongo que trato hacer un fallido intento de que yo no escuchara.

Pronto cambiamos de tema y comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades de nuestra vida. A través de eso supe sus gustos en la lectura, música, arte entre otros aspectos. También supe la causa de su visita al hospital y que cursábamos el mismo año en el instituto y que pronto ingresara al de Forks el lunes. Estaba más que extasiado de saber que la volvería a ver y sobre todo, que viviría aquí.

Me di cuenta de la semejanza de gustos que teníamos en común ella y yo, pero aun así quería conocerla más.

-Swan Isabella- escuche la voz de mi padre hablar al salir su paciente anterior.

-Soy yo- contesto Bella sin moverse de su asiento. Pronto me di cuenta de que de ella no podía ponerse en pie ya que su tobillo se lo había torcido y una mano de ella estaba ocupada con su nariz, haciendo que se le imposibilitara pararse. Como el caballero que soy, me apresure en ayudarla, tomándola por la cintura y reposando su brazo derecho alrededor de mi cuello para que pudiera sostenerse mejor. También Carlisle vino en mi ayuda, haciendo más fácil la tarea de llevarla al consultorio de Carlisle sin herirla aun más.

Saltando en un solo pie y sosteniéndose de nosotros, llego Bella sin ningún rasguño que no fuere de lo que le sucedió en su casa.

Las sensaciones anteriores volvieron a mí tras ver soltado a Bella de nuevo. ¿Por qué de pronto tengo sensaciones que nunca había sentido en toda mi vida?

Carlisle le hizo algunas puntadas en la herida de la frente de Bella y le puso unas cintas quirúrgicas (esas cintas blancas que se le ponen a las heridas sin usar gasa) después de haber limpiado la herida con agua oxigenada. Al terminar, comenzó ha hacerle preguntas a Bella sobre la torcedura del tobillo y descubrió que era un esguince no grave, así que le vendo el tobillo y le recomendó hacer masajes con hielo para que no le siguiera doliendo, también previniendo una posible hinchazón o espasmos musculares. Si en todo caso no llegara a funcionar el masaje en hielo para el dolor, le recomendó unos tylenor.

-¿Y bien, puedes caminar aun con el tobillo vendado?- le pregunto Carlisle a Bella una vez terminado.

Bella se bajo de la camilla y apoyo su pie a la superficie haciendo un gesto de lo más chistoso. Lentamente abrió un ojo y después el otro, sorprendiéndose de que ya no le doliera el tobillo. Bueno, supongo que no tanto como antes.

-Si- había contestado la castaña.

-Perfecto. Bien, terminamos por ahora. Después tendremos otra cita para ver como va el progreso en dos semanas. – contesto Carlisle sonriente.

-Okay- contesto Bella –Nos vemos el lunes, Edward- se despidió de mi. –Nos vemos pronto Dr. Cullen.

Después de eso, Bella se marcho sin problemas del consultorio de Carlisle, éste me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándome a entender que la siguiera. Lo mire con extrañeza y confunción a la vez, pero accedí a su petición. Yo quería seguir a Bella.

-Bella, espera- casi grite alcanzándola. Me coloque a la par de ella y después ella se volvió a verme. Sus ojos expresaban la extrañeza de mi acción.

-¿Si?- pregunto un poco tímida, provocando que sus mejillas se tornaran de un adorable color carmesí.

-¿Puedo acompañarte en lo que llegan por ti?- pregunte un poco ansioso.

-Cla…claro- tartamudeo, sentándose y haciendo un ademán con su mano en el asiento continuo al suyo, invitándome a sentarme junto a ella. Gustoso accedí y acto seguido, me senté.

Pronto entablamos una conversación con rapidez -y eso que según Bella, ella no era buena platicadora- y seguimos charlando sobre nuestros gustos, ahora diciendo el nombre de nuestro libro favorito.

-Personalmente, mi libro favorito es Cumbres Borrascosas- había contestado Bella –se me hace muy interesante el trama en el que esta ligado esta historia.- había expresado con un brillo en sus ojos - ¿y, cual es tu libro favorito?- pregunto.

-Definitivamente Orgullo y Prejuicio- conteste solemne – una historia para nada varonil, me atrevo a decir. Pero aun así, eso no me hace menos hombre al leer una novela romántica. Creo que Mr. Darcy es alguien de pocas palabras y de muchas acciones, pero aun así encuentro más simpático a su mejor amigo.- conteste.

-Es impresionante escuchar algo así proviniendo de un hombre. Normalmente pensaría que los hombres son insensibles por no querer leer una simple novela romántica. Pero tú has cambiado mi punto de vista con lo que acabas de decir.- me elogio, dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- conteste devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡Bella!- escuchamos una voz gruesa no tan a lo lejos de nosotros –Que bueno que ya estés aquí. –enseguida entro a escena un muchacho de tez broncínea con el cabello recogido en una cola y portaba unos muy desgastados jeans azules y una polera color verde.

Bella se levantó de su asiento y pronto se abalanzo sobre él, dándole un gran abrazo. Duraron así por unos segundos más, los cuales me fueron eternos, porque yo quería ser el que la abrazara así, más sin embargo, yo solo apenas y era un conocido.

Ambos rompieron su abrazo y Bella se volvió hacia mí.

-Edward, este es Jacob Black. Es uno de mis mejores amigos y al cual conozco desde siempre.- nos había presentado.

Claro, Jacob Black. Lo conocía bien. Lo había visto en una de mis ocasionales visitas a La Push.

-Ya nos conocíamos- contestamos ambos al unísono al momento que nos estrechábamos las manos.

-Bueno, Edward. Fue un placer conocerte. Nos vemos el lunes. Chao- y con eso, ella y Jacob se fueron.

Yo me había quedado observándolos hasta que se perdieron por aquellos pasillos ahora intestados de enfermeras y pacientes por todas partes. Ya eran las dos de la tarde, pronto se acabaría el turno (en realidad, medio turno) de Carlisle, así que pronto nos iríamos a casa. Yo por mi parte, esperaba con ansias a que pasaran estos dos días para que sea lunes y poder ver de nuevo a Bella. Se que sonara algo ilógico viniendo de una persona que considera el instituto como un purgatorio para nosotros los jóvenes, pero esta vez había una muy buena razón para soportar ese purgatorio.

Cuando ya dieron las tres en punto de la tarde, Carlisle ya estaba saliendo de su consultorio con la bata y el maletín en mano, cerrando con llave su consultorio con la otra mano.

Espere a que él avanzara para yo seguirlo y así irnos.

Dentro del auto Carlisle no hablo. He de admitir que eso era raro, ya que Carlisle vio lo interesado que estaba por estar con Bella todo el tiempo que me fuera posible mientras estuve en el hospital con él. Pero aun así no pregunto nada al respecto.

Al momento de llegar a casa, fue cuando él había decidido hacerme preguntas, pero no respecto a Bella, sino de la cirugía en la que estuve presente esta mañana. Nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, suponiendo que ya todos estarían ahí presentes solo por el simple hecho de que habíamos escuchado a Emmett gruñir y por el olor inconfundible de la comida de Esme.

Carlisle al igual que yo, nos habíamos sentado en nuestros respectivos lugares.

El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad. Con las típicas peleas de Emmett y Alice y la típica amenaza de Esme hacia ellos.

A mitad de almuerzo, Carlisle me había hablado.

-¿Así que la hija del Jefe Swan, eh?

Solo atine a asentir con la cabeza.

-Ella es maravillosa- conteste aun recordado todo lo que me había platicado esta mañana. Todo en ella era perfecto.

-La acabas de conocer en el hospital, Edward- contestaba Carlisle

-Lo sé, pero aun así… siento que la he visto en algún otro lado…-conteste un poco confundido. Últimamente se me daba la confusión que ya no me era nuevo

-No lo creo. Ella se acaba de mudar aquí, dudo que la hayas visto en algún otro lugar.- me contradijo Carlisle

-Creo que me he enamorado…-susurre sin pensarlo. Enseguida hubo exclamaciones por parte de Esme y Alice, y unos cubiertos caer sobre la mesa.

-¿Y como se llama la afortunada?- exigió saber una Alice emocionada.

-O desafortunada, en tal caso y tratándose de Edward- contesto con burla Rosalie.

-Bella-dije sin poder evitar decirlo con tanto jubilo e ignorando a Rosalie como usualmente lo hacia.

Pronto se escucho un vidrio romperse y vimos que Jasper se levantaba enseguida, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Todos nos quedamos viendo la puerta por la que salió Jasper, sin escuchar o ver nada.

Eso fue extraño, Jasper usualmente no se va a mitad de comida, ni mucho menos sin dar explicaciones; pero esta vez fue algo que jamás habíamos visto.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo un capitulo más de este fic, que en lo personal, es uno de los mas espontaneos que he tenido en mi vida.<strong>

**Realmente este cap no estaba planeado así, pero me salio mejor de lo que esperaba.**

**Bueno, este fic esta inspirada en la cancion de Time after time (a mi me gusta mas en la version de Sia Furler, la que canta la cancion de "My Love" de la pelicula de Eclipse.**

**Gracias a las personas que me han comentado, este cap se las dedico a ellas.**

**Escriban sus Reviews para saber su opinión.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto. Chau ^^**


	3. Escena en retrospectiva

**2.- Escena en retrospectiva.**

**Jasper POV**

_Era otoño, el aire fresco y dulce de otoño en Phoenix._

_Había hojas de color naranja amarillento esparcidas alrededor del césped aun verde. Las ramas de los árboles tenían escasas hojas y el cielo se veía de un azul grisáceo. Se escuchaban el sonido de los pájaros cantar y se sentía una sensación de que iba a llover, además de que podía olfatear el olor a tierra mojada. Eso indicaba la cercanía de la llegada de lluvia por aquí._

_Me había quedado sentado en las escaleras del porche de mi nueva casa en Phoenix, observando atentamente aquella casa de un amarilla pálido que se encontraba frente a mi casa. En estos instantes se encontraba un camión de carga frente a mi nuevo hogar, sacando los muebles de mi antigua casa en Houston, Texas. _

_Entonces, fue ahí donde escuche la musical risa de una niña que se encontraba jugando bajo el porche de aquella casa amarilla pálida. Ella jugaba con sus muñecas al té junto a una anciana que estaba en una mecedora, acompañando a la pequeña castaña. Aquella niña debería de tener más o menos mi edad, y esa anciana suponía que era su abuela por la forma en que la miraba a ella. Aquella ternura y devoción que solo una abuela le tiene a su nieto. La pequeña castaña portaba un vestido azul, un poco esponjado, pero aun así, le quedaba bien ese color ya que contrastaba con su piel pálida. Su cabello lo traía recogido en un moño y sus zapatillas eran color blancas al igual que sus calcetas._

_La anciana se inclino hacia ella, diciéndole algo al oído. Acto seguido, la pequeña se volvió a mi dirección y sonrío tiernamente. Ella asintió y se paro rápidamente de su asiento, tirando una taza de té en el camino y observando como aquel liquido oscuro corría como cascada al borde de la mesa de madera. Ella se volvió a la anciana y ésta le hizo un gesto con la mano, entonces ella siguió con su camino, bajando las escaleras del porche con cuidad mirando por donde pisaba, aferrándose al barandal de las escaleras. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, miro hacia ambos lados del asfalto, asegurándose que no pasaran autos, y corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron, enseguida llego al otro lado de la calle, justo enfrente de mi._

_-Hola- saludo tímidamente, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran sonrosadas._

_-Hola- salude de vuelta, observándola mejor._

_-¿Quieres jugar conmigo y mi Abuela al té?- pregunto en un hilo de voz, bajando su rostro en el proceso._

_Tal vez en otra ocasión hubiese dicho que no, pero ahora estaba mas que aburrido y necesitaba entretenerme en lo que mis padres estaban desempacando. Además de que necesitaba hacer nuevos amigos, así que ésta era una buena oportunidad. No perdía nada con intentarlo._

_Me encogí de hombros y asentí, incorporándome, tomándola de la mano para que fuéramos juntos a su casa. Ella enseguida se sonrojo furiosamente, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color carmesí aun más fuerte que su sonrojo anterior._

_No se que era lo que me había llevado a tomarle la mano a esa niña, mas sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de hacer eso. Sentía que era mi deber._

_Antes de cruzar la acera, volteamos hacia ambos lados, procurando que no hubiera autos pasando por estos alrededores. Una vez seguros de que no pasara nadie, pasamos corriendo, pero a mitad de nuestra carrera de mi casa a su casa, ella se tropezó y cayó al duro suelo._

_-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte con los ojos muy abiertos, preocupado por lo que acababa de sucederle. Me acuclille para estar a su estatura y revise que tenia las palmas de las manos rojas, un poco rasposas pero sin signos de sangre._

_Ella alzó su vista hacia mi y pronto vi sus ojos, -que hasta en este momento me he percatado de su color marrón-, cristalinos casi rojos. Pero mas sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, ella no derramo ni una sola gota salada._

_-Sí- confirmo en un hilo de voz, apenas audible. Se escucho un pequeño gemido por lo bajo, para después incorporarse en su lugar y sentarse, dejando sus rodillas al descubierto._

_De una sus pálidas rodillas, corría escasamente un líquido rojizo._

_-Sangre…- fue todo lo que necesitaba pronunciar para que la castaña siguiera la dirección de mis ojos y se percatara de que había sangre en una de sus rodillas. Enseguida cubrió su pequeña nariz con una de sus manos._

_-Isabella. Te he dicho que nunca cruces la calle corriendo, niña- escuche una temblorosa voz a nuestras espaldas. Mire por sobre mi hombro y enseguida pude divisar la figura encorvada de una anciana bajando por las escaleras con un poco de dificultad, con su bastón de fierro a mano._

_-L..lo siento, abuela-murmuro por lo bajo ¿Isabella?_

_-Tuviste suerte de que este apuesto chico haya estado contigo, además de que en estos momentos no pase ningún auto.- decía la anciana llegando hasta nosotros. Se acuclillo y pronto vio la rodilla herida. – ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de cargar a mi nieta hasta nuestra casa, querido?- pregunto amablemente y yo solo atine a asentir automáticamente._

_Enseguida tome en brazos a Isabella, que a decir verdad no pesaba mucho. Ella alzó su vista y su rostro mostraba un "disculpa" pero aun así, eso no había quitado su sonrojo de hace unos minutos atrás._

_Enseguida negué lentamente con la cabeza a lo que su rostro mostraba. No debería disculparse por algo que paso inesperadamente, ninguno de los dos sabia de antemano que ese pequeño accidente iba a suceder._

_Con la abuela de Isabella detrás de nosotros, llegamos al porche y pronto la senté en una sillita que estaba cerca de la mesa de té. Isabella me agradeció en silencio, mientras que su abuela lo hacia en voz alta._

_La anciana se comenzó a dirigir al interior de la casa, excusándose de que no tardaría._

_-¿Ya no te duele?- le pregunte por segunda vez desde que su abuela nos había dejado solos._

_-Ya te he dicho que no…-replico deteniéndose a final de oración._

_-Jasper. Me llamo Jasper Whitlock.- conteste adivinando a lo que quería terminar._

_-Bella …- me contesto de vuelta._ Lo último no lograba recordarlo. Me era tan frustrante no recordar su apellido.

_Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué acaso su abuela no le había dicho Isabella?_

_-Pensé que te llamabas Isabella- murmure_

_-Y así me llamo. Pero ese nombre suena como para adultos, yo desteto mi nombre completo.- su nariz se arrugo al decir eso._

_-Entonces… un gusto en conocerte Bella- dije haciendo una reverencia, a lo cual ella comenzó a reírse._

_-El gusto es mío, Jasper- contesto inclinando su cabeza._

_Momentos después, la abuela de Bella salía por la puerta de entrada de la casa con algo que parecía ser un maletín de primeros auxilios en manos. Mientras que la anciana le limpiaba la herida yo simplemente contemplaba a Bella; observando sus gestos de suplica hacia su abuela. Por otra parte también me divertía a su costa, era entretenido verla así; mas sin embargo, a la vez su dolor era el mío, sin saber que motivos eran los que se enlazaban con ese sentimiento._

_Sus ojos eran cristalinos y su rostro estaba rojo del dolor. En algún momento de aquel proceso, su vista se alzo, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos para después sonreír._

_Sin saber el porque, pude sentir su felicidad, la cual me contagió e involuntariamente, sonreí._

Lo último que recuerdo de ese grandioso día, fue que estaba lloviendo a cantaros y ambos (mas bien, yo) nos quedamos atrapados en su casa con su abuela, la cual se llamaba Marie. De ahí no recuerdo nada de ese día. El primer día que la conocí.

¿Seria ella? ¿Sería la Bella que yo conocí en mi infancia de la que hablaba Edward? Y si fuera ella, ¿se acordaría de mí, como yo lo hice, aun estando amnésico?

De pronto las dudas asaltaron mis pensamientos y no sabía con quien hablar en estos momentos. Todos sabían de mi situación, mas sin embargo nadie sabia quien era Bella, solo la habían visto en la única foto que conservaba y ni siquiera me había molestado en decirles el nombre de ella.

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba sopesar lo que había escuchado el día anterior.

En estos momentos caía una lluvia estruendosa, tal y como había llovido en Phoenix el día que la conocí. Las gotas de agua golpeaban contra la ventaba de mi habitación, haciendo un ruido muy leve.

La oscuridad reinaba mi habitación, se había ido la luz. Y de pronto, un trueno llego de repente, cayendo desde el cielo oscuro hasta llegar a un lugar no tan lejos de aquí.

_-Le tengo miedo a los truenos… hacen que me sienta sola…- murmuro Bella observando la lluvia caer tras su ventana, su rostro no tenia expresión alguna y con grandes ojeras bajo a sus ahora tristes ojos marrones. Había pasado una semana desde el fallecimiento de su abuela Marie. Ella acaba de cumplir los seis años, mientras que a mi me faltaban como dos meses y medio para cumplirlos también._

_La atraje hacia mí y la abrace contra mi pecho. Ella emitió un pequeño suspiro para después poner una de sus manos sobre mi brazo que la rodeaba._

_-Prometo que yo estaré ahí cuando sientas que estas sola, porque tu nunca lo estarás si yo me encargo de eso. –_ mas sin embargo, nunca nadie prometió no dejarme solo.

Los relámpagos eran los únicos que iluminaban el cielo de Forks. No se escuchaba ni un solo ruido a los alrededores, solo del viento correr como loco, queriéndose colar por mi ventana cerrada.

Escuche un ruido sordo provenir de la puerta de mi alcoba. Los nudillos golpear contra la madera me era muy lejana. No quería que nadie estuviera conmigo. Necesitaba estar solo con mis pensamientos y mis vagos recuerdos de la infancia. Era lo único que me hacia feliz en una noche de tormenta.

-Jasper… soy Alice. Vine a traerte unos emparedados y zumo de manzana…- la cantaría voz de mi hermana adoptiva sonaba como un lamento. Ella sabía bien como se encontraba mi estado de humor en tormentas como estas. – por favor, déjame entrar… me siento sola…- las últimas palabras resonaban como eco en mi mente. _"Me siento sola"_. Era como una tortura para mí escucharlas, mas viniendo de una de las personas que amo.

Lentamente me gire sobre mis talones y me dirigí con pasos sincronizados hacia la puerta de roble. Tome el pomo entre mis dedos y lo gire en un santiamén.

Entre la oscuridad pude visualizar a la pequeña pelinegra. Sus delicadas manos sostenían una bandeja de comida, con los emparedados suficientes para los dos y una jarra de zumo de manzana con dos vasos de vidrio azul a un lado. Con mi mano izquierda sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, me hice a un lado extendiendo el brazo derecho, invitándola a pasar. Ella entro con pasos ágiles a mi habitación, sentándose en el borde de la cama con edredón verde. La bandeja la dejo reposar sobre el buró que se encontraba a un lado y con su pequeña mano hizo un ademán para que la acompañara sentado. Pronto accedí a su petición y me acerque con pasos inseguros. No lograba ver nada en la oscuridad.

Una vez hube llegado al borde de mi cama y sentado, Alice comenzó a tomar el plato que contenía los emparedados entre sus manos y luego me los extendió, invitándome a tomar uno. Le dedique una sonrisa, la cual dudo que la haya visto, mientras que tomaba la mitad de un emparedado y lo llevaba a mi boca, dándole un gran mordisco. Creo que no me había dado cuenta que tenía hambre.

-Tranquilo, hay mas todavía- me decía una Alice divertida, llevando a sus labios aquel vaso de vidrio azul y tomar un sorbo del zumo que había traído.

_After my picture fades  
>And darkness has turned to gray<br>Watching through windows  
>You're wondering if I'm OK<br>Secrets stolen from deep inside  
>The drum beats out of time<em>

Estuvimos unos minutos en un cómodo silencio, en los que nos dedicábamos a ver a la nada; por lo menos yo.

Con Alice siempre había sido así todo el tiempo, así de fácil. Ella siempre me traía tranquilidad en mis momentos mas críticos, ella era una de las persona que hacia que pudiera relajarme con solo estar en la misma habitación conmigo. Desde que nos conocimos somos inseparables. Ambos nos complementábamos sin saber las razones. Ella me hacia sentir bien cuando mis emociones estaban por los suelos y yo la hacia sentir bien cuando sus emociones estaban también por los suelos.

Cuando todos estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos, nosotros siempre nos acompañábamos para no sentirnos solos, como Alice se había sentido antes de llegar a mi habitación por la razón de que Edward se encontraba dormido, Carlisle y Esme estaban en la sala de estar y Emmett y Rosalie… no quería ni imaginármelo.

Alice comenzó a platicarme sobre la ultima tendencia de moda, muy típico de ella; mas sin embargo yo la soportaba como nadie lo hacia en ésta casa. Era agradable escucharla parlotear y parlotear de tipos de tela, tipos de colores o tipos de ropa, marcas, diseñadores, etcétera. Me era lógico que ella sea así, ya que en el orfanato siempre usábamos un 'horrendo' (como le decía Alice) uniforme. Los colores blancos y grises eran mas que deprimentes. A Alice siempre le gusto combinar los colores, así como lo hace con la ropa. Todavía recuerdo como ella sacaba las crayolas de la repisa de la profesora a escondidas, claro que teniéndome a mi como cómplice, y para mi mala fortuna, tarde o temprano siempre la atrapaban con las manos en la masa, arrastrándome a mi con ella. Pero no me importaba, era mejor que nos castigaran a los dos y no solo a uno, sabía perfectamente que era aburrido estar en el salón de castigos durante tres horas seguidas sin tomar el almuerzo.

Cuando ella caia, yo siempre la atrapaba. Una y otra vez.

Cuando no la encontraba, siempre buscaba la forma de encontrarla. Una y otra vez.

Por eso somos más unidos entre nosotros que cualquiera de nuestros hermanos adoptivos. Nos encendíamos mejor que a ningún otro.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
>Time after time<br>If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
>Time after time<em>

El lunes por la mañana, todos estábamos como locos por la casa, sin contar a Alice, que parecía una lunática de un lado a otro, tanto que se asemejaba a un borrón a nuestros ojos cada vez que pasaba de una alcoba a otra con ropa en manos. Supongo que la duenda ha de estar poniendo conjuntos de ropa para todos.

Sin esperármelo (o tal vez si en realidad) un borrón negro atravesó la puerta de mi habitación cuando yo apenas caminaba por el pasillo, pero suponiendo lo que sospechaba desde un principio, el mismo borrón negro volvió a atravesar el umbral de la puerta, ahora yéndose en dirección de la habitación de Carlisle y Esme.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, sonriendo por las locuras de Alice en las mañanas. Siempre era lo mismo con esta enana.

-Ve despacio- le dije cuando la vi salir de la alcoba de mis padres. Ella me vio interrogante, mientras sostenía una hilera de ropa entre sus manos. Sonreí abiertamente. –Te caerás si sigues así.- le conteste a lo que ella me mostró su madures sacando la lengua como una niña chiquita.

_You said go slow  
>I fall behind<br>The second hand unwinds_

Seguí con mi camino a mi habitación, preparándome mentalmente a lo que se me avecinaba.

Tal como había predicho antes, un conjunto a juego reposaba sobre mi cama. Una camisa color gris, una chaqueta blanca, unos pantalones negros con zapatos a juego era lo que me había puesto la enana demente.

Ya estaba acostumbrado que Alice siempre eligiera la ropa que usaría en el día, así que no protestaba. Al menos no como Emmett y Edward.

Como autómata, cogí la ropa de la cama y me dirigí al baño que tenia dentro de mi habitación. Usualmente me vestía dentro del baño, ya que mi familia no conocía la palabra privacidad. Había muy pocas excepciones.

Listo y arreglado me encontraba frente a mi espejo en el baño. Me encogí de hombros sin preocuparme realmente por mi apariencia y salí del baño. Atravesé mi habitación y pronto me encontraba descendiendo las escaleras, un aroma a perfume masculino llego pronto a mis fosas nasales al llegar a la sala. Fruncí el ceño, ese no era el perfume que usualmente Carlisle usaba, pero le quite importancia, tal vez haya cambiado de perfume.

Escuche como unos pasos pesados bajaban por la escalera y gruñía por lo bajo.

-¿Quien se hecho la botella entera de perfume ésta mañana?- la estruendente voz de Emmett se hizo presente detrás de mí. Me volví hacia él y vi que se tapaba la nariz con una mano y con la otra la movía frenéticamente de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo un fallido intento de desaparecer el olor.

Ambos avanzamos hacia la cocina, Emmett mas apresurado que yo y pronto nos percatamos de que ya todos estaban presentes, incluso Carlisle.

-Buenos días.- nos saludo Esme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días- contestamos Emmett y yo al unísono.

Rosalie prácticamente aventó mi plato de desayuno, dedicándome una sonrisa sorna; mientras que a Emmett se lo puso delicadamente sobre su lugar, dedicándole una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Rosalie…- reprendió Carlisle desde su lugar. Ella bufo y se fue donde Esme a seguir cogiendo los demás platos.

Era costumbre como Rosalie nos trataba a Edward y a mí de esa fría manera. Bueno… creo que solo a Edward. A mi ocasionalmente me trata así. Como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando ya todos habíamos terminado de desayunar, no tardamos en despedirnos de nuestros padres e irnos en el Volvo de Edward. Como el maniático que era él al manejar no llegamos tarde como en un principio Edward pensaba. Dentro del auto Emmett y yo habíamos descubierto que era Edward quien se había 'vaciado' la botella de perfume. ¡Vaya que olía demasiado!

Cada quien se había ido a su clase correspondiente antes de que se escuchara la campana sonar, Edward mas desesperado que todos. La razón: Bella. Me estremecía al pensar que podía ser la Bella de mi infancia, pensar que la volvería ver me era irreal.

Literatura se me paso volando, al igual que trigonometría y algebra. Solo me faltaba historia antes del almuerzo. Había escuchado la llegada de una chica nueva al instituto, que era la hija del jefe de Policías. Mi estomago siempre tenia esa sensación de que se retorcía cada vez que escuchaba que se llamaba Bella. Necesitaba saber si era ella.

Pronto llegue al aula de historia y tome asiento en mi lugar habitual, en el último asiento de la segunda fila. La clase se fue llenando mientras que el profesor estaba acomodando unos papeles y cuando por fin entro todo el alumnado, él cerró la puerta. Antes de inicial la clase, empezó a pasar lista y antes de que llegara a mi apellido tocaron la puerta levemente, pero aun así audible.

-Adelante- indico el profesor siguiendo con la asistencia.

Se escucho el rechinar de la puerta y todos prestaron atención a la persona que entraba, mas sin embargo yo no quería ver de quien se trataba, porque sabia quien era. No con exactitud, pero lo sabia. Y al parecer todos tambien.

-Cullen Jasp…

-Siento interrumpir Profesor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si los deje picados (muajajaja) bueno, siento no poner el apellido, nombre (lo que sea) del profesor, es que no recuerdo como se llama el de historia en la saga x,x<strong>

**Lamento la demora, tenia que hacer cosas mas importantes para mi (como estudiar, lo cual no he hecho). Se que a las que escribieron review les prometi el viernes o sabado pasado, juro que trate de terminarlo, pero después me enferme ¬¬ (estaba logrando mi record de seis meses sin enfermarme) y prácticamente casi no usaba la lap D: Aproposito, los parrafos que estan en cursiva en ingles son letra de la cancion Time after Time (por si las dudas), solo una parte, se me olvido poner el principio en el cap anterior x,x A ver si luego lo edito xD  
><strong>

**Pero ya estoy de regreso y con pilas repuestas (y con un poco de moquitos y tos ¬¬) lista para seguir actualizando. Por nada en el mundo dejare un fic no terminado.**

**PD : quien sepa el nombre del profesor de historia de la saga, díganme :D**

**Nos leemos a la proxima y dejen sus reviews, juro que los contesto todos :D y si puedo con adelanto. **

**Chau ^^ **


	4. A veces tú me imaginas

**3.- A veces ****tú me imaginas.**

-Quería ver algo con usted, es sobre unas calificaciones que necesitamos confirmar.- por la puerta se asomo una cabellera canosa, pronto me percate de que no era la persona que yo esperaba. Era la Sra. Coope, una mujer de entre los cincuenta años. Sus gafas de media luna hacían que ella tuviera la personalidad de una secretaria, la cual lo era.

-Enseguida voy.- contesto el profesor Greene. La Sra. Coope asintió con la cabeza y cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-Muy bien clase, en unos minutos regreso. Espero que no me encuentre con nada desagradable de lo que se puedan arrepentir.- y con eso se retiro del salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ni bien termino de cerrar la puerta el Sr. Greene, cuando todos se comenzaron a incorporar en sus lugares y se dirigían con algún amigo que tenía en clase. Todos comenzaron a parlotear sin cesar, haciendo un ruido innecesario a mi opinión. Por mi parte, yo admiraba el reloj que se encontraba colgado sobre el pizarrón, viendo como se movía la manecilla que contaba los segundos moverse con lentitud. Aburrido hasta por los huesos.

He de confesar que había estado pensando que pudo haber sido la "chica nueva", pero una parte de mi se sintió aliviado. Por ahora no tendría que lidiar con mis propios miedos.

Treinta y nueve minutos con quince segundos pasaron después de que el Sr. Greene se hubo ido y yo estaba aburrido sin saber que hacer con mi tiempo libre a decir verdad. No es que no tuviera amigos en la clase de Historia, era solo que no tenia ánimos de charlar con alguien en estos momentos, además de que ciertamente en esta clase no la compartía con ninguno de mis amigos o hermanos, solo eran personas que me caían bien, mas sin embargo no las consideraba mis amigos.

Por segunda vez en esta clase, el rechinido de las bisagras se escucho como eco en el aula, todos se detuvieron en seco y rápidamente se fueron a sus lugares como hormigas marchando, haciendo un fallido intento de no hacer ruido.

-Muy bien. No se preocupe, ahora ya sabe donde es el aula Srta. Swan.- escuchamos que decía el Sr. Greene mientras entraba por el umbral de la puerta.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, escuchando un vago _"es la nueva"_. Mis ojos se abrieron como un par de platos._ -No podía ser que este en ésta clase-_pensé. Los segundos que me parecieron eternos momentos antes no fue nada comparado al momento en que una chica de mediana estatura con larga cabellera color caoba que caía como cascada por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, portando unos desgastados jeans azules una chaqueta color café, atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba una mochila color naranja a su espalda, sosteniéndola con solamente su hombro izquierdo. Se mordía su labio inferior nerviosamente y su rostro miraba el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante.

-No sea tímida, Srta. Swan. Pase.- insistía el profesor.

Con pasos tímidos e inseguros, ella fue avanzando hasta llegar a un lado de escritorio del profesor, con la vista aun baja.

-Clase, hoy les voy a presentar a una nueva alumna.- comenzó a decir el Sr. Greene, a lo que ella comenzó a bajar su rostro aun más, si era posible. – Ella es Isabella Swan y estará con nosotros lo que resta del semestre. Por favor, denle la bienvenida- al decir eso, Isabella comenzó a alzar su rostro finalmente. Su mirada volaba entre rostro y rostro, hasta que unos ojos marrones chocolates se toparon con los míos. Enseguida sus ojos casi se salen de orbitas y me miro fijamente como yo lo hice.

_-Bella Swan- me contesto de vuelta._

_Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué acaso su abuela no le había dicho Isabella?_

_-Pensé que te llamabas Isabella- murmure_

_-Y así me llamo. Pero ese nombre suena como para adultos, yo desteto mi nombre completo.- su nariz se arrugo al decir eso._

Ahora todo encajaba…

Bella Swan, así se había presentado ella conmigo la vez que nos conocimos.

Ahora recordaba su apellido. Aunque claro, me sonaba conocido cuando llegue a Forks, siempre lo había escuchado pero no recordaba de donde.

_-¿Así que la hija del Jefe Swan, eh? _– había recordado la pregunta que le había hecho Carlisle a Edward.

Jefe Swan…

Realmente, ahora todo encajaba. Tantos años estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de Bella, me hacían querer golpearme la cabeza hasta volver quedar amnésico. Que estúpido fui al no percatarme sobre eso. Maldita sea, por culpa de mi amnesia no recordaba el apellido de Bella, ahora si que todo encajaba como las piezas de un puzzle.

Ahora las facciones de Bella habían madurado con el paso de los años al igual que yo. Su cabello siempre había sido corto por arriba de los hombros, pero ahora se lo había dejado crecer. Antes era menudita como ahora la estaba viendo, pero no tanto; su cuerpo también había sufrido los cambios de la pubertad al igual que todos los adolescentes aquí presentes.

-Puede tomar asiento en aquel pupitre de allá.- había dicho el profesor Greene.

Ella al percatarse de que le había hablado el profesor, sacudió su cabeza levemente, apartando su mirada de la mía. Comenzó a observar atentamente el aula y centro su atención al que yo suponía que era el pupitre desocupado.  
>La seguí con la mirada y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que caminaba en dirección mía. Se detuvo a un metro de mí, me miro fijamente frunciendo levemente su ceño, para después pestañar varias veces y abrir sus labios pronunciando un leve <em>"Jasper"<em>  
>La mire con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa y enseguida ella tomo asiento en el pupitre frente de mi, que hasta en ese momento no me había dado cuenta que estaba desocupado.<br>¿Podría ser que ella aun me recordara? Esperaba que si.

Después de eso, el profesor Greene comenzó a pasar asistencia nuevamente.

-Cullen Jasper.- pronuncio el profesor alzando su vista a mi dirección.

-Presente- conteste alzando la mano derecha.

"_No, no es él. El Jasper que yo conocí tenia otro apellido…"-_Escuche que Bella murmuraba por lo bajo.

-_"Ella si se acuerda de mi"_- pensé para mis adentros.

Todavía se acordaba de mí, quise dar saltitos de emoción como Alice al percatarme de eso. Quería decirle que yo era el mismo Jasper que conoció de niña, solo que con diferente familia y diferente apellido. Quería asaltarla de preguntas en estos instantes, mas no podía porque estábamos en clase.

Justo en el momento que el Sr. Greene termino de pasar asistencia, sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de la clase y el inicio de la hora del almuerzo. Claro, como era de esperarse, todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y salir como una bala del aula, no es para menos. Una vez que hube guardado mis útiles, cogí la mochila y la puse sobre mi hombro derecho; comencé a caminar hacia la puerta del salón, sin darme cuenta que había chocado con alguien hasta que sentí su cuerpo contra el mío. Como usualmente pasaba cuando te tropiezas con una persona que lleva cargando cosas en brazos, sus cosas se cayeron, haciendo un ruido sordo. Enseguida me acuclille y comencé a juntar las cosas. Había papeles esparcidos al igual que lápices y bolígrafos. Pude apreciar que en uno de los papeles decía el nombre de _Isabella Marie Swan_.

Alce mi rostro con lentitud, encontrándome con el rostro paralizado de Bella.

-Jasper…- susurro haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran cristalinos.

-Cuantos años sin verte Bella.- conteste sonriendo. Éste es el momento que tanto anhele desde que comencé a recodarla.

-¿Eres tu, Jasper Whitlock?- me pregunto incrédula.

-¡Claro!- exclame - ¿Qué otro Jasper conoces?- pregunte sonriendo aun más, si es que se podía.

-P…pero cuando tomaron asistencia, el profesor se dirigió a ti como Cullen en vez de Whitlock- tartamudeo tratando de objetar.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
>Time after time<br>If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
>Time after time<em>

-Es una larga historia que algún día te contare.- le conteste ayudándola a pararse. Pronto cogió todas sus cosas y junto conmigo, nos fuimos hacia la cafetería.

-¿Y que ha sido de tu vida estos años, Jasper?- me pregunto mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del Instituto.

-Bueno… tarde o temprano tendrías que enterarte de lo que me sucedió…- murmure cansadamente. –El día de mi cumpleaños…- comencé a decir, me era doloroso aun recordarlo y sobre todo, decírselo a alguien. –Mis padres y yo nos fuimos a festejar a algún restaurante; de regreso…- ojala ese recuerdo se hubiese ido junto con los demás. –un camión de carga se iba a estampar frente a nosotros, pero mi padre giro el volante y nos salimos de la carretera, chocando contra un enorme árbol y volcándonos. –juro que no quería llorar, pero sentí mis ojos arder y mi vista nublarse ante el recuerdo. Me era muy doloroso verlo en mi mente –mis padres por estar al frente recibieron el peor golpe, mientras que yo me salve por milagro al estar en la parte trasera del vehículo. Ellos murieron al instante y a mi me mantuvieron internado en el hospital hasta febrero. Me detectaron amnesia al no acordarme de mi vida pasada. Entonces me dejaron a mi suerte en un orfanato.- relate – ahora vivo con mi familia adoptiva, los Cullen.- concluí. Claro, no había entrado en detalles. No creo que sea necesario contarlo ahora. Se lo diría en el momento que yo creyera que fuera necesario.

-Lo lamento tanto.- murmuro ella viéndome abiertamente de la sorpresa.

-Descuida, ya sucedió- trate de tranquilizarla. –Los Cullen son unas buenas personas y mis hermanos son realmente geniales. Ya los conocerás.- le dije un poco mas sonriente, tratando de simular mi angustia al relatarle un poco de lo que me había pasado.

-¿Los Cullen?- pregunto ella un tanto incrédula -¿De casualidad no se trata del Dr. Carlisle Cullen, que tiene un hijo que se llama Edward?

Lo mire extrañado, ¿cómo rayos sabía eso? Tal vez mi rostro reflejo mi confusión, a lo que ella volvió a hablar.

-Digamos que mi pastosidad hizo que hiciera una pequeña visita al hospital- hizo una mueca chistosa.

Comencé a reír a carcajada abierta mientras cruzábamos la puerta de la cafetería

-Nunca cambiaras- conteste entre dientes aun riendo. Ella se sonrojo furiosamente como aun lo recordaba y bajo su rostro.

-No te burles…- dijo dándome un "fuerte" pero amistoso golpe en el hombro izquierdo. Hice una falsa mueca de dolor y pronto escuche su musical risa.

Caminamos hasta la barra de comida, cogimos unas bandejas y nos unimos a la fila que se había formado. No tardamos mucho en salir de ahí; ella había tomado una manzana roja y una limonada mientras que yo había tomado una rebanada de pizza y una soda enlatada.

-¿Tienes donde sentarte?- le pregunte esperando que dijera que no.

Ni bien pudo abrir su boca cuando Jessica Stanley se acerco a nosotros y parloteo como de costumbre, saludandome en el proceso.

-Bella, por acá.- dijo ella tomándola por el antebrazo y prácticamente arrastrándola hacia una mesa donde se encontraba Ángela Weber, Lauren Malory, Mike Newton, Ben Cheney, Erick Yorkie y Tyler Crowley. Bella me dirigió una mirada de disculpas mientras era arrastrada y yo me encogí de hombros quitándole importancia, riéndome de cómo se encontraba su rostro en esos momentos.  
>Aun con la sonrisa en mis labios, me fui hacia la mesa donde se encontraban mis hermanos; enseguida pude notar como Alice y sobre todo Edward, fruncían el ceño. Por otro lado, Emmett sonreía abiertamente como siempre y Rosalie miraba sus uñas como si eso fuese de gran importancia.<p>

-¿Qué?- pregunte extrañado sentándome en mi lugar habitual, entre Alice y al parecer, desafortunadamente en estos momentos, Edward

-¿Qué hacías con ella?- pregunto mordazmente.

Lo mire aun más extrañado y le pregunte: -¿Con quien?, ¿con Bella?-

-Sí- contesto en un gruñido, casi queriendo azotar la mesa con su puño cerrado que se encontraba sobre la mesa

-¿Recuerdan la fotografía que les mostré hace algunos años atrás?- les pregunte calmadamente. Ellos asintieron sin decir nada- bueno, la chica de la foto es ella, Bella.- conteste viendo la reacción de cada uno.  
>Alice se tapo la boca con ambas manos, reprimiendo un grito. Edward abrió los ojos como un par de platos y se volvió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Bella.<p>

-Sabía que la había visto en algún lugar.- Edward susurro para sí mismo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntamos Alice y yo sin comprender.

-Si, recuerdo bien la foto que nos enseñaste cuando apenas acababas de llegar a la familia junto con Alice- comenzó a decir Edward - ¿En verdad es ella?- pregunto aun sin creerlo.

-Claro, su rostro no ha cambiado con el paso de los años, tal vez un poco, si; pero sigue siendo la misma, de eso no tengo dudas.- conteste firmemente.

Tanto Edward como yo, escuchamos un ensordecedor chillido proveniente de Alice. Ella se puso como loca quien sabe porque razón, a veces daba miedo cuando se pone así.

-¿Por qué gritas, enana?- pregunto la gruesa voz de Emmett.

Esperen… ¿él estaba prestando atención a nuestra conversación?

-¡Definitivamente Bella tiene que venir a nuestra casa!- chillo la pelinegra.

-¡Genial! Otra enana más para fastidiar.- victoreo Emmett, alzando su puño al aire.

-Tengo que hablarle a Esme para que prepare todo para la cena; necesito ir de compras para darle un obsequio, tengo que…- Alice hablaba tan rápido que Edward, Emmett y yo tuvimos que movernos lentamente, alejándonos de ella.

-Deja de planear tantas cosas, Alice. De seguro ella no lo valorara y pensara que somos un montón de maniáticos psicópatas que solo tratan de asesinarla como si fuéramos un clan de vampiros sedientos de sangre fresca.- decía Rosalie con desden, admirando sus uñas y limándoselas, cruzando las piernas y apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento.

En cambio yo, no quería que Bella se sintiera asfixiada con tanta atención. Sé que ella solamente quería pasar desapercibida y asistir al Instituto inadvertida, pero al ser la hija del Jefe de policías y ser la chica nueva del Instituto, todas las miradas iban y venían sobre ella. Sobre todo si la llegaran a ver sentarse con nosotros en el almuerzo, eso indicaría que toda la atención estaría sobre ella por mucho más tiempo. Preferiría que ella no pasara por nada de eso. Sé que odia ser el centro de atención y sobre todo que le den obsequios o alguna atención. Lo detestaba.

Tal vez sería bueno decirles a mis hermanos que se alejaran de ella. Al menos hasta que pase todo.  
>Aunque, claro, mis hermanos no querrán hacerme caso como de costumbre.<p>

-¿En que piensas, Jassie?- escuche la gruesa voz de Emmett tratando de imitar la voz de Alice. Hice una mueca de fastidio. Emmett sabía muy bien que odiaba que me dijeran Jasie, Jazz o cualquier diminutivo de mi nombre.

-En nada, Emmie- conteste de la misma manera, solo que juntando mis manos y posándolas a un lado de mi mejilla izquierda.

Pronto no se hicieron esperar las carcajadas por parte de los demás y entre broma y broma, nos la pasamos la hora del almuerzo.

Las últimas horas que nos restaban pasaron como una ráfaga de viento, rápidas y de un solo golpe.

Entre una y otra clase la compartía con Alice o con Edward, pero la última clase no. Me tocaba gimnasia.

Pronto llegue a los vestidores de los varones y me infundí en mi uniforme; la típica camiseta de los colores del Instituto con el típico short de los mismos colores con unas deportivas.

Hoy los chicos practicaríamos baloncesto y las chicas volley ball, según había dicho el entrenador Clapp el viernes pasado, así que no había problema con ésta área, es la mas sencilla de las clases en todo el Instituto.

-¡Ouch!- se escucho a alguien exclamar. Todos nos giramos para ver quien se había quejado. Pronto nos dimos cuenta que era Mike Newton frotándose la cabeza con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-¡Perdón! Lo lamento tanto. Les dije que no se jugar.- dijo una chica acercándose a donde él. Pronto me di cuenta que era Bella.

…Esperen, ¿Bella?

-C…claro… no sucede nada, es un simple golpe. P… pronto desaparecerá el dolor- contesto Mike algo ¿embobado? Fuera lo que fuera, él tartamudeaba como un bebé que esta aprendiendo a decir sus primeras palabras.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?, si quieres te puedo acompañar a la enfermería.- decía Bella tan precipitadamente que parecía que ella misma se tropezaba con las palabras.

-No se preocupe, Srta. Swan, el Sr. Newton estará bien.- dijo el entrenador llegando por detrás de nosotros. Comenzó a observarnos a todos lo que estábamos rodeando la escena -¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí parados?- exclamo -¡Vayan todos a sus puestos! Esto no es un show, así que a sus lugares o los hago correr todo lo que resta de la clase alrededor de la cancha.- nos amenazo también exclamando. Todos obedecimos sin rechistar.

Así que también compartía la clase de gimnasia con Bella. Genial, me reiría a su costa por su torpeza.

_-Que cruel soné…-_ pensé

Al sonar la campana, todos nos fuimos yendo a nuestros vestidores correspondientes como un ejército de hormigas, iba iguales de amontonados pero a la vez en orden.

-Ella es bonita- escuche que decían mis compañeros de clase mientras yo estaba al otro lado de los casilleros.

-Pienso en invitarla a salir- decía una segunda voz.

-Pues apresúrate.- decía la primera –Si no viste como ella y Cullen entraron todo sonrisas a la cafetería, te recomendaría que te apresuraras.- ¿Cullen? ¿Cuál de los tres? Mejor dicho, ¿Cuál de los dos? ¿Edward o yo? Porque Emmett tiene novia desde que se inicio el instituto y él es un año mayor que nosotros. No creo que se atrevan cortejar a Rosalie, Emmett los terminaría haciéndolos pedacitos. Y no es broma.

-¿Qué relación tendrán ellos? Apenas si se conocen y parecen que son amigos de toda la vida- dijo la segunda voz de nuevo.

Claro… ahora todo encajaba. Ellos hablaban de Bella y de mí. Sin tan solo supieran que Bella y yo si somos amigos desde casi toda la vida.

Termine de vestirme y pase a un lado de ellos, ahora me percate de que se trataba de Tyler Crowley y Mike Newton. Reí para mis adentros pensando en lo que estaban charlando y ellos me miraron como si tuviese un tercer ojo en mi rostro y cuatro brazos en vez de dos.

Saliendo del gimnasio me encontré en el pasillo con una figura muy familiar. Comencé a acércame a ella tocándola por el hombro, al segundo ella se volvió y me percate que era la pelicastaña que yo conocía desde los cuatro años.

-Hola, Jasper- me saludo mostrándome una sonrisa.

-Hola, Bella.- conteste de la misma manera.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- me pregunto extrañada

-Acabo de salir de los vestidores.- conteste naturalmente.

-Aaah- esa fue su respuesta.

Pronto entablamos una conversación que salio naturalmente, como siempre había sido y sin percatarnos, llegamos al aparcamiento donde apenas había muy pocos estudiantes en él. Seguimos caminando hasta que llagamos a un lado de una chevy roja desgastada que nunca antes había visto por aquí.

-Bien, llegamos- dijo ella sacando las llaves de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Éste es tu vehiculo?- trate de preguntar sin reírme histéricamente.

-Eeeh… ¿si?- su respuesta salio mas como pregunta. -¿Por qué?- me cuestiono enarcando una ceja.

-No, por nada- conteste entre dientes tratando de no reírme. Si Rosalie o Edward viera su auto en estos momentos…

-Hola, chicos- una voz por detrás de nosotros. Yo sin necesidad de volverme sabía que era Edward. Pero nos volvimos, Bella rápidamente mientras que yo todo lo contrario.

-H…hola Edward- contesto Bella haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran sonrosadas.

-Perdón, no los he presentado como es debido.- comencé a decir –Bella, él es mi hermano adoptivo Edward. La de cabello corto y negro es Alice y la que esta a su lado, la rubia, es Rosalie- conteste señalándolas. Ellas se encontraban a un lado del Volvo de Edward, esperándonos al igual que Emmet. –Y el grandote que esta con ellas es Emmett.- concluí.

-Si, se quien es Alice. Comparto la clase de literatura con ella- me contesto Bella observando el lugar que le había señalado donde estaban mis otros hermanos.

En la acera se comenzaron a escuchar dos pares de tacones acercarse y unas fuertes pisadas. –_Mis hermanos_- pensé con cansancio.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos!- reclamo Rosalie casi gritando -¿Qué rayos se creen que son para tardarse? Hay personas que tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.- gritaba apuntándonos con su dedo índice acusadoramente, moviéndolo de Edward a mi y viceversa.

-Rosie…- trato de interferir Emmett, pero ella solo gruño y se alejo un paso de él.

-Nada de Rosie, Emmett.- contradijo –Necesito hacer un estúpido proyecto y este par de idiotas están aquí parados babeando por la nueva.- consto ella alzando una nota mas alta que anteriormente. Nos miraba con furia e ira, a excepción de Alice, quien no había dicho nada en lo que llevábamos aquí.

Emmett se acerco a Edward, tocándolo por el hombro y dándole una mirada significativa. Por otra parte, yo observaba la escena sin saber que hacer realmente. Edward le devolvió la mirada a Emmett y en modo cansado asintió levemente. Después Emmett siguió el mismo camino que Rosalie, yendo hacia donde estaba aparcado el vehiculo plateado.

-Jasper, es hora de irnos.- me dijo. Yo asentí con la cabeza viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Alice se acercaba a Bella por primera vez en el día –al menos en lo que yo haya visto-.

-Bella…-dijo Alice levemente. La aludida alzo su rostro frunciendo un poco su ceño, extrañada. -Nos vemos- contesto apenas en un murmullo.

-¿Ah?- pregunto la pelicastaña sin haber escuchado bien.

-Hasta luego, Bella.- esta vez dijo más claramente.

-Nos vemos en Literatura, Alice.- se despidió Bella con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-Adiós, Bella- dijimos Edward y yo al unísono, yo sin percatarme que Edward aun seguía presente. Bella asintió para luego abrir la puerta de su camioneta y entrar en ella.

Poco a poco los tres nos fuimos yendo hacia el Volvo con lentitud, Edward con cara de pocos amigos, Alice un poco ¿feliz? Y yo… no sabía describir mi humor en este momento, algo raro en mí.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? Ojala les haya gustado ^^<strong>

**El apellido del profesor de historia le puse "Greene" porque realemente no sabía como se llamaba y mi libro no lo encuentro ._. (tengo que ordenar mi habitacion D: ) Aunque siendo sincera... no recuerdo que venga el apellido o nombre del profesor de historia ¿Alguien de ustedes lo recuerda?**

**Bueno, espero que tengan tiempo y escriban sus reviews ^^ juro que los contesto todos y con adelando ;D**

**Eeeeeemmh...respecto al cap anterior... hay una palabra que escribi mal... dice: Encendia, pero era Entendia -.- (yo y mi teclado loco) así que no lo mal interpreten ^^**

**Nos leemos a la proxima**

**Chau :D  
><strong>


	5. Estoy caminando demasiado lejos

**Estoy caminando demasiado lejos**

**Jasper POV**

De marzo le siguió abril y de abril a mayo.

En los meses que han transcurrido, Bella y yo nos hemos hecho mas unidos.

Un día me contó que había estado viviendo en Jacksonville, California, con su madre y su padrastro Phill. René comenzó a ejercer su carrera como educadora en un jardín de niños y Phill era entrenador de base ball de las ligas menores. Ella me dijo que había tratado de comunicarse conmigo los primeros meses en el que se había mudado, pero siempre le decían que no había nadie llamado Jasper en esa casa y menos los señores Withlock, supongo que ni su madre ni su padrastro había visto las noticias con el accidente de mi familia. Dejo de insistir a los cinco meses después del accidente.

La razón de que jamás la había visto en Forks, era porque cuando ella se cambio de ciudad, su padre decidió ir a visitarla a ella cuando tenia vacaciones, ya que no quería que su hija tomara un avión hacia Seattle sola.

Tal vez parezca tonto lo que estoy pensando en estos momentos; pero con Bella aquí ahora, me siento completo. Más sin embargo, sentía que en el fondo algo no andaba bien. Sentía que cada día que pasaba, dos de mis hermanos se alejaban de mi cada vez mas: Alice y Edward.

Quizás piense en cosas absurdas, es solo que los he notado mas distanciados desde que Bella y yo somos mas unidos.

14 de mayo del 2011

Bella y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala de mi casa, terminando de hacer un proyecto de historia, ya que nos tocaba el lunes a primera hora. Solo nos encontrábamos Bella y yo en la sala, escuchando como fondo las suaves notas de piano que se encontraba en la habitación con nosotros, era Edward quien tocaba el piano la melodía preferida de Esme, la cual compuso para su cumpleaños de hace dos años.

Esme se encontraba en la cocina haciendo su famosa lasagna, acompañado con un ponche de frutas, mejor conocido como té de frutas.

Emmett se encontraba… bueno, supongo que aburrido porque no ha venido a fastidiarnos en lo que lleva del día. La verdad no tengo la menor idea de que este haciendo.

Rosalie se encuentra…

-¡Por Dios! No hay momento en el día en que no se han escuchado los ruidos que han estado haciendo en toda la tarde, ¡ni por que tenemos visitas se controlan par de sexopa…!- vociferaba una histérica Alice. Claro esta que ninguno de los integrantes de esta familia necesitaba escuchar la terminación de esa oración, todos menos Bella. Supongo que ella no tenia idea de lo que hacían los dos hermanos mayores de la familia los sábados por la tarde, noche, madrugada, mañana, etc, etc.…

Al menos ya se porque se escuchaban tantos ruidos en la planta de arriba antes de que llegara Bella y el porque de que Emmett no viniera a fastidiarnos…

Pronto no se hicieron esperar los gráciles pasos de Alice al bajar las escaleras.

-Hola, chicos, ¿Cómo van con el proyecto?- pregunto la pequeña Cullen con voz amable.

-¡Excelente!- dijo Bella- Que bueno que elegí a Jasper como compañero en este proyecto. Él sabe mucho sobre historia de la guerra civil.-

-Si… Jasper me platicaba mucho sobre la guerra civil cuando estábamos en el orfanato- menciono Alice apenas audible.

-Él solía leer los libros que su padre tenia cuando tenia apenas siete años- contesto Bella sonriendo felizmente.

-¿De verdad?- pregunte con asombro.- Vaya… ahora se porque siempre recuerdo fechas, lugares y personajes importantes.- mencione inconscientemente.

-¿Enserio no lo recuerdas, Jasper?- me pregunto Bella sin creerlo –tu padre solía relatarte esas historias, ya que él, tanto como tu abuelo y bisabuelo fueron generales… pero no logro recordar quien fue el que estuvo en la guerra civil. Solo sé que se llamaba Jasper y es por él que te pusieron Jasper a ti también.- concluyo mirándome sin entender porque no recordaba eso. Y en verdad, yo no sabía de lo que hablaba. Me resultaba algo verdaderamente nuevo lo que me acababa de decir. Al menos ya se el porque el tema de la guerra civil me era tan familiar.

Necesitaba saber quien era en realidad y quien fui. Detestaba no recordar nada, a excepción de Bella y mi infancia compartida con ella. Necesitaba la ayuda de Bella para recordar todo.

De pronto, se escucho el sonido familiar del teléfono de la sala. Fue Alice quien atendió a la llamada reciente.

-¡Edward!- grito Alice para que Edward la escuchase sobre el sonido del piano- te habla tu novia… perdón, Tanya- dijo a propósito lo primero.

El pelicobrizo se levanto del banquillo del piano, al tiempo que dejaba de tocar; y a regañadientes tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y rodó los ojos al escuchar la vocecilla chillona al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién es Tanya?-pregunto Bella en un susurro a mi oído.

-Es como una especie de prima que tenemos. Claro esta que no somos familiares sanguíneos y es por eso que Tanya insiste en que Edward se fije en ella, cuando él no este interesado.- conteste en la misma forma que ella.

-Tal vez el sábado, _Nya_… no tengo idea- decía Edward, riendo entre dientes

-Parecen llevarse bien- murmuro Bella enarcando una ceja.

-Cuando Tanya no insiste con el tema, son los mejores amigos- conteste con sinceridad.

-Tal vez terminen por…-susurro para si misma, apenas y fue audible.

-¿Terminen por…?-insistí en que me dijera.

-Olvídalo… es algo absurdo.- me contesto bajando la mirada.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿cierto?- pregunto tomando cuidadosamente su barbilla entre mis dedos índice y pulgar, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y por unos instantes nos quedamos así… sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza inexplicable que muy pocas veces había visto años atrás, por lo que recordaba. Isabella Swan jamás daba a demostrar sus emociones, a menos no frente a nadie, solo en mí. En ese instante comprendí que algo sucedía.

-Esme dice que ya…- escuchamos la voz de Alice y pronto nos percatamos que nuestros rostros se encontraban más cerca de lo normal. Ambos nos separamos por inercia y pronto alzamos nuestra vista hacia Alice, quien nos veía con los ojos fuera de orbitas- es hora de comer…- logro decir en un hilo de voz.

-Ya vamos, Alice.- conteste mientras ella cruzaba la sala para subir por las escaleras.

-Será mejor que vayamos.- menciono Bella al percatarse de la reacción de Alice.

Yo solo asentí en respuesta.

Y en un intento de incorporarse en su lugar, inexplicablemente tropieza con sus propios pies y cae sobre mí, haciendo que nuevamente nuestros rostros se encontraran cerca.

-Torpe como siempre, Swan.- me burle sonriendo.

-Y tú salvándome como siempre, Withloock-contesto ella de la misma forma.

-¿Withloock? Recuerda que ahora soy un Cullen.- replique en forma de falsa ofensa.

-¡Perdón, Sr. Cullen! es solo que ya me había quedado acostumbrada a decirle Withloock.-

En ese momento estallamos a carcajada abierta, por lo cual nos sorprendió mucho la forma agresiva en que Edward colgaba el teléfono e iba hacia el comedor.

Bella se separo de mi, al tiempo que Edward entraba al comedor dando grandes zancadas, murmurando por lo bajo _'él lo sabe, ¿Cómo demo…?'_ y después ya no se escucho nada. Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia. Edward solía ser tan bipolar, era cierto que sabia sobre sus sentimientos hacia mi amiga castaña, mas eso no impedía que siguiera siendo mi amiga, pues yo no sentía nada por ella. Mas no se los sentimientos de ella, era difícil de leer en ocasiones.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, amena y sin interrupciones. Daba gracias a que solo fue Alice y Edward quienes nos vieron esa situación incomoda, porque de haber sido Emmett, en estos momentos Bella estaría más que sonrojada.

Afortunadamente la cena termino mas pronto de lo que esperaba y Bella y yo avanzamos un poco el proyecto.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Charlie llegara en cualquier momento de la comisaría y no he preparado su cena.- se excuso Bella, incorporándose en su asiento, poniéndose en pie; pero en su intento, cayo sin mas hacia a un lado, junto en el regazo de Edward quien estaba sentado en el sillón individual que estaba continuo al asiento donde estaban Bella y Alice sentadas.

-Lo… lo siento.- comenzó a decir Bella, torpemente, sonrojándose en el camino.

-No… no te preocupes, suele pasar… digo, no a… a ti, me… me refería…- también tartamudeo Edward y para ser sincero, jamás había visto a Edward tan nervioso como ahora. Hasta parecía que Edward estaba también sonrojado.

Sin pensarlo en realidad, tome a Bella por la mano y la jale hacia mi, con la intención de levantarla, pero lo único que logre fue caer sobre ella. Una situación incomoda, solo por no decir bochornosa.

Por un momento Alice se nos quedo viendo con cara de extrañeza, casi de risa. No fue hasta que a Emmett se le ocurrió bajar y encontrarnos en tales circunstancias, lo cual hizo, tanto a la pelinegra como al grandote reírse a carcajada abierta.

-¿Saben? Éste no es un lugar para hacer un _trío_, para eso existen los moteles.- insinúo Emmett.

Tanto Edward como yo entendimos, la única que se quedo observando a Emmett como si tuviera un tercer ojo fue Bella. Nuestro querido hermano acababa de insinuar algo que los pobres oídos inocentes de Bella no debieron escuchar. Y tan pronto como lo capto, su rostro tomo un tono mas rojo que de costumbre. Sin mas que decir o de que burlarse, Emmett se dirigió a la cocina por algo que tomar.

Después de haber pasado toda esa situación vergonzosa, Bella ya se había ido a su casa y nosotros nos encontrábamos en la sala viendo una película a la cual no había puesto atención, pues en lo único en lo que pensaba era en el comportamiento de Alice estas últimas semanas.

Se que por un lado he estado mas tiempo con Bella desde que llego a Forks, pero veía que Alice y Bella se caían bien, así que me dije que no habría problema en traer a Bella de vez en cuando a la casa Cullen. Notaba a Alice más distanciada de mi con el paso de los días; ya no era tan alegre como antes y en ocasiones contesta con secos monosílabos. Su cantarina voz ya no nos despierta por la mañanas como siempre lo hacia, ni tampoco deja la ropa que usaríamos en el día sobre la cama, y cuando habla con Bella, pareciese como si estuviera forzando la sonrisa, mas sin embargo, en sus ojos siempre podía ver y sentir el dolor y el sufrimiento que transmitía sin que se diese cuenta. Me urgía con desesperación saber que le sucedía a mi pequeña Alice.

Por otra parte, con Edward era diferente, pues en los días que él me veía con Bella en cualquier lugar, su carácter siempre lo caracterizaba como el _Hulk _pelicobrizo. En cambio, cuando estaba con Bella, era todo un amor, solo por así decirlo. Nuestra relación como hermanos y amigos ya no existía, pues como él había dicho, yo sabía que él esta enamorado de Bella, pero claro, yo no iba a decirle a Bella que se alejara de mi solo por capricho de mi hermano.

**Alice POV**

A veces, solo a veces, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas.

En estos momentos Jasper y Edward no estarían peleados ni yo no me alejaría tanto de Jasper. No es que no me agrade Bella, es solo que muchas cosas han cambiado desde su arribo. Cosas que creí que nunca sucederían, han sucedido y cosas que creía que sucedería, no ha ocurrido aun. Por desgracia.

De alguna forma, agradezco que Bella haya aparecido en nuestras vidas, porque jamás había visto a Jasper tan feliz antaño como ahora lo es; también contando a Edward, aunque su temperamento es mas bipolar cada vez que ve a Jasper y Bella juntos, riendo felizmente, y no lo culpo, si no fuera porque se como ocultar mis _celos_ también tendría ese problema de biporalidad.

_Celos…_ eso era lo que sentía cada vez que los veía juntos; ver como Jasper sonríe con Bella como jamás lo había hecho con ninguna otra persona, ni siquiera conmigo.

-Estos gozos violentos tienen fines violentos, y mueren en pleno triunfo; como el fuego y la pólvora, que al besarse se consumen. La miel mas dulce empalaga por su propia excesiva dulzura y al probarla embota el paladar. Ama, pues, moderadamente, y durará más el amor. Tan tarde llega el va demasiado rápido como el que va demasiado lento.- Bella comenzó a recitar las palabras de quien sabe quien de la obra de Romeo y Julieta, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Bella, podrías, ¿solo podrías dejar de leer en voz alta, por ésta vez, por favor?- le pedí, pues hoy no estaba de ánimos de escucharla recitar esa línea, ni ninguna otra.

-Lo siento, es solo que ese dialogo es uno de mis favoritos, y quien lo dice es Fray Lorenzo- se justifico mientras seguía leyendo.

Nos encontrábamos en la cafetería del Instituto, esperando a los chicos mientras que ella leía y yo comía mi apetitosa manzana…

Y en menos de lo que nos esperábamos, los chicos aparecieron y como era de suponerse, el pelicobrizo trato de captar la atención de la castaña.

-¡Es mi alma, que me llama por mi nombre! ¡Qué dulce y argentina suena en medio de la noche la voz de los amantes! ¡Como suavísima música a los atentos oídos!- comenzó a recitar Edward, al percatarse que Bella esta leyendo la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

-¡Romeo!- recito también Bella.

-¡Querida mía!-contesto Edward de forma melodramática, tomando la mano de Bella y observándola fijamente a los ojos. Yo simplemente me limite a rodear los ojos y cruzarme de brazos mientras que Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper veían tan divertida escena.

Todos estallamos a carcajadas cuando Bella de contesto:

-¿A qué hora te enviare recado mañana?- y con eso, trato de incorporarse en su ligar, solo que sin saber como, cayo precipitadamente de espaldas, quedando como si estuviese sentada sobre el suelo.

Todos nos paramos de nuestros asientos y fuimos a ver como se encontraba la castaña, pero solo al verla Emmett no pudo contener una carcajada, haciendo que Rosalie y yo lo imitáramos. Como era de esperarse y de suponerse, Bella se puso totalmente roja de la vergüenza y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Entre Edward y Jasper la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron con cuidado. Momento después, se escucho la campana por toda la cafetería, anunciando el final del almuerzo.

El dia en el instituto paso demasiado lento para mí, hasta que la bendita campana se escucho casi me subía a la mesa del profesor y bailaría de felicidad por sentirme libre al fin, el inicio de vacaciones había llegado por fin y nos iríamos de vacaciones a Alaska. Lamentablemente no hice lo del baile arriba del escritorio, así que solo pude gritar eufóricamente internamente.

Yo caminaba tan rápido como los ineptos estudiantes me lo permitían, pues los pasillos estaban intestados de ellos que apenas y cabía entre las personas, solo por no mencionar lo pequeña y angosta que soy.

Pronto llegue al estacionamiento, me acerque donde se encontraban mis hermanos y no pude evitar abrir la boca de la impresión al ver como Jacob Black abrazaba, como si conociera a Bella de toda la vida. Y creo que tanto como Jasper, y como yo, nos quedamos impresionados. Lo mas extraño es que no era Edward el impresionado.

Lo observe sin entender su actitud, pues cada vez que él veía a cualquier, pero a _cualquier _chico,(y no solo Jasper) que se acerque o establezca una conversación con ella, enseguida Edward rugía, como un animal defendiendo a su presa… (Bueno… no es una buena comparación, pero algo es algo).

Edward solo pudo mostrarme una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como si estuviese leyendo mi mente.

-Chicos, éste es Jacob Black, mi…- comenzó a decir Bella, pero fue interrumpida por el moreno que la tenia rodeada por los brazos.

-Su novio.- contesto él, con una gran sonrisa, dando a mostrar una gran y blanca hilera de dientes.

Todos, y repito _todos_ se nos cae la quijada al suelo al escuchar eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chic s, perdón por no actualizar, no tengo justificación con mis demoras, en verdad, no había tenido tiempo en terminar el capitulo y lo poco que escribía era en un cuaderno, así que ya se imaginaran lo que tardaba en pasarlo a pc. Gracias a Dios ya salí de vacaciones, (solo por este fin de semana T.T) el problema es que regreso el lunes al trabajo, pero al menos no tendré las tardes ocupadas por la escuela xD.<strong>

**Espero terminar pronto el siguiente capitulo y nos leemos en la próxima.**


	6. Si estas perdido, puedes buscar

**5.- Si estas perdido, puedes buscar y me encontraras una y otra vez.**

**Edward P.O.V**

¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir el chucho?, ¿Bella su novia? Todo parecía ser una horrible, horrible pesadilla. Jamás creí que Bella tuviera novio, y menos que fuera el idiota de Black.

En estos momentos solo tenia ganas de lanzármele y golpearlo hasta cansarme, pero obviamente no podría hacerlo porque estaba en el aparcamiento del instituto y lamentablemente me suspenderían si lo hiciera.

-¡Jacob!- reclamo Bella, golpeándole el hombro. Jacob fingió dolor.

-¿Qué?- contesto riendo el susodicho.

-¡No es divertido!- contesto devuelta la castaña.

-¡Claro que lo fue!, ¿Qué no ves como están sus rostros?, son todo un poema, e incluso el tuyo.

Bella nos observo uno a uno por unos momentos, notando nuestra expresión ante lo sucedido.

-A veces me pregunto porque seguimos siendo amigos…-murmuro Bella por lo bajo.

-Porque me amas y yo te amo y somos felices.- exclamo el moreno. Y juro, juro que en ese momento me dio ganas de partirle la cara al tipo.

-Lo siento chicos, Jacob solo estaba bromeando.-dijo Bella dirigiéndose a nosotros.

-¿Y porqué te disculpas?, al fin y al cabo es tu vida y puedes salir con quien sea- finalizo Rosalie, dando la media vuelta y dirigiéndose al volvo.

-Que bueno que lo mencionaste, pequeña Bella. Parecía que cierta persona explotaría como Hulk.- dijo Emmett con una chispa de travesía, viéndome de reojo.

Yo voltee el rostro hacia otro lado, evadiendo la mirada de todos.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, en los que Alice, Emmett y yo nos fuimos, no sin antes de despedirnos de Bella y Jacob.

-En un momento los alcanzo.- nos había dicho Jasper antes de que nos marcháramos al auto.- Tengo que hablar con Bella de algo importante.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Jasper ya había regresado y Bella y Jacob se estaban yendo en el auto de la primera.

Ya en casa, Esme nos esperaba con la cena ya lista en la mesa. Obviamente como era de esperarse, Carlisle no estaba presente, pues seguía en el hospital.

-¿Cómo les fue en el instituto, queridos?- nos pregunto Esme.

-Bien- contestamos todos al unísono.

-Digamos que lo más emocionante del día, fue ver a Edward como Hulk y a Jasper sorprendido- intervino Emmett, tan oportuno como siempre (nótese el sarcasmo).

Esme nos observo primero a Jasper y después a mí, viéndonos con curiosidad y de una forma que una madre ve a sus hijos cuando le preocupa algo que ambos tengan en común. En este caso Bella.

¿Qué habrá sido eso importante que le tenía que decir Jasper a Bella antes de irnos? No es como si me importara, es mi hermano, lo conozco y confío en él, se que jamás me traicionaría. Pero la parte desconfiada de mí me dice que no debería ser así; era como un diablito en mi hombro diciéndome que averiguara que era eso tan importante, mientras que el angelito en mi otro hombro me decía que no lo hiciera.

Una noche antes de irme a dormir recibí una llamada de Tanya, avisándome que vendría a Seattle para un concierto de la orquesta en la que esta ella. Me invito a que viera un concierto de los que ofrecían y sin dudarlo acepte. No perdía nada con ir ahí. Solo esperaba que Tanya no cambie nuestro plan de ser amigos y no algo más.

-Me da mucha alegría el saber que hayas podido venir, Edward. No sabes lo que significa para mi- me dice Tanya mientras entraba al camarote que le habían asignado a ella y a sus compañeras de la orquesta. Ya había terminado la presentación y solo esperaba que ella terminara de cambiarse para poder ir al restaurante al que siempre íbamos cada que venia a dar con concierto de orquesta a Seattle.

Escuche la puerta del camarote abrirse y con ello un: -"Nos vemos en el hotel, chicas" por parte de Tanya.

-¿Lista?- le pregunte cogiendo su abrigo y posesionándome hacia atrás para ponérselo.

-Lista- dijo al tiempo en que terminaba de ponérselo.

Juntos nos dirigimos fuera del edificio y pronto la guíe hacia mi _Volvo._

Al llegar al restaurante, pronto encontramos una mesa nos sentamos sin pensarlo. El restaurante no era elegante ni caro, era sencillo y acogedor.

Enseguida llego un mesero a entregarnos las cartas del menú y pronto se fue.

No observamos ni el menú, puesto que siempre pedíamos lo mismo.

-Y cuéntame, Edward, ¿qué hay de nuevo y emocionante?- pregunto ella posicionando los codos sobre la mesa para después juntar sus manos y reposar ahí su rostro.

Reí.

-No hay mucho que contar a decir verdad. Tú sabes que ya salí de vacaciones de verano y pronto iremos a Alaska a visitarlos- dije, tratando de evitar su mirada. –Por cierto, ¿Cómo están todos?, ¿Irina sigue con Laurent?- mencione antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Ella me observo por unos segundos. Me había pillado. Sabía que quería evitar un tema de conversación.

-Todos están bien. Y si, Irina sigue con Laurent.- pareció captar mi incomodidad respecto a mi vida privada. Eso me agradaba. Con Tanya no era necesario tener que dar explicaciones ni decirnos que no queremos hacer algo. Simplemente el silencio nos delata y era así nuestra forma de comunicarnos.

Pronto llego el mesero a pedir nuestra orden y un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se había ido.

La cena paso entre charla y charla, como era de esperarse cuando no nos habíamos visto en varios meses. Era agradable estar con Tanya cuando no salía con sus locas ideas de que podríamos formar una _"linda" _pareja. Odiaba cada vez que mencionaba algo al respecto. A Tanya la quería, como quiero a Alice y a Rosalie, como a una hermana. No era el mismo sentimiento que tenia hacia Be…

-Estuvo muy deliciosa la cena, ¿no lo crees, Edward?- pregunto la rubia al tiempo que el mesero se llevaba nuestros platos.

-Completamente, como siempre.- dije al tiempo en que paseaba mi vista por los alrededores del restaurante y veía en la entrada a Jasper y Bella dirigirse a una mesa para dos, muy sonrientes cabe mencionar, lo cual ocasiono que la presión que hacia al cubierto que tenia en mi mano derecha se intensificara. ¿Cómo demonios no lo hice caso a mi diablito?

-¿Te encuentras bien, Edward?- pregunto Tanya al ver mi presión en aumento hacia el cubierto.

No atine a contestar, solo pude seguir observando como ellos se sentaban y veía como Bella observaba hacia su alrededor hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Tanya volteo su rostro hacia atrás, viendo como Jasper y Bella estaban a unas mesas de nosotros.

-¿Acaso ese es Jasper?- pregunto Tanya con intriga -¿Quién será la que esta con él?

-Isabella Swan- conteste automáticamente.

-¿La conoces?

No conteste a su pregunta, pues solo estaba viendo todo rojo, mi _hermano _Jasper me había traicionado, sabiendo lo que yo sentía por Bella.

**Jasper POV**

Hoy era el día.

El día en que le diría a Bella lo que había sido de mi durante los años que viví en la _calle._

No me sentía muy a gusto con la situación, pero necesitaba con desesperación contárselo a alguien. Jamás me había atrevido a decirle a nadie sobre mi vida antes del orfanato.

Bella observo hacia otra dirección mientras nos sentábamos y después su atención fue centrada en mí.

-Dime, Jasper. ¿Para que me citaste en un lugar lejos de Forks?- sonrío.

-Necesitaba contarte algo.- dije sin vacilaciones –Es doloroso para mi recordarlo, puesto que no fue una vida muy fácil para mi. Fue la peor etapa de mi vida y la cual la quiero olvidar por completo, como lo que me paso con los recuerdos antes del accidente, a excepción de ti, claro.

"-Al morir mis padres, estuve internado hasta que me dieron de alta, me habían llevado a una casa hogar para niños; solo que en la primera oportunidad que tuve me escape. No quería estar con extraños, tú muy bien sabes lo poco que se me da relacionarme con las personas nuevas. Escape porque ya no tenía a nadie en este mundo, no quería que nadie tuviera compasión por mí. Era un chico sin recuerdos, ni siquiera recordaba como ir al baño, pero te recordaba a ti. En cada momento te recordé a ti. – Junte mis manos para controlar los impulsos de llorar – Una noche mientras vagaba por las calles sin saber realmente a donde refugiarme, me encontré a tres chicas que también vivían en la calle. Una de ellas se llama María. Fue _buena _conmigo. Me enseño a robar y a pelear y muchas cosas que uno tiene que saber para sobrevivir en la calle. Al poco tiempo llegaron Charlotte y Peter. Los tres éramos títeres de ellas. Tuve que pelear contra otras "_pandillas", _Lo hacia casi todo el tiempo, por eso tengo muchas marcas en los brazos. Todo lo hacia por _María. _Lo hacia para ganarme su confianza, para que así pudiera conseguir mi objetivo. Encontrarte. Lo único que llevaba conmigo era la fotografía que nos habíamos tomado en tu último cumpleaños en Phoenix. Mi única prueba de que todo lo que recordaba no era una ilusión mía. Una noche, mientras dormían las tres, Charlotte, Peter y yo nos fuimos de _nuestra guarida._ Planeábamos tomar un autobús a Misisipi, con el dinero que habíamos robado de ellas, con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar mejor. Jamás nos imaginamos que al hacer parada en Misisipi los de la policía comenzaran a pedir una identificación. Nos arrestaron luego de saber que unos niños de once, doce y trece años veníamos sin un adulto responsable. Nos investigaron a todos, se enteraron que yo había escapado del orfanato de Phoenix y a Peter y Charlotte les descubrieron que habían sido reportados como perdidos y que sus familiares los buscaban, por ende, ellos regresaron a Phoenix y a mi me metieron al orfanato de Biloxi, Misisipi. Ahí fue donde conocí a Alice – Pare de hablar en ese momento, no me había percatado de que ya nos habían traído la comida a nuestra mesa hasta que no vi que Bella tomaba un sorbo de su _Coca-cola._

-Parecía una chica muy apartada de todos en un principio. Jamás vi que una niña se le acercara, solo estaban ella y su hermana Cinthya, como cinco años mas pequeña. Trate de acercarme a ella y a Cinthya siempre que me lo permitía, hasta que tomamos confianza y empezó nuestra amistad."- tome otra pausa para dar un sorbo a mi _Coca-cola. _Recordaba como jugábamos los tres y todos los niños del orfanato nos veían como si tuviéramos un tercer ojo. Alice se había vuelto mas traviesa y las encargadas nos vivían regañando, porque por una nos la llevábamos Cinthya y yo. Y por Alice siempre hacia lo que fuera, hasta inculparme por haber agarrado los crayones que se supone que debíamos de haber agarrado

-¿Qué fue de Cinthya?- pregunto Bella con curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

-Meses antes de que llegaran Esme y Carlisle a adoptarnos a ambos, una familia adopto antes a Cinthya. Alice no paró de llorar casi todo un mes. Siempre le dolió que la separaran de su única hermana.

-Me supongo que debió ser horrible.- comento la castaña –pobre Alice, me siento mal por ella, pero no se puede evitar en una situación así.

-¿Qué situación?- escuche una voz a mis espaldas. No tenia que ser adivino para saber que era Edward. Parecía mas que furioso, pero trataba de ocultarlo por el bien de Tanya y Bella.

-¡Edward!- dijo Bella saltando en su lugar. – Pero que sorpresa verte aquí

-Jasper- siseo entre dientes -¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto?- inquirió casi queriéndome matar con los ojos.

-¿Estamos cenando? – quise persuadirlo, tratando de evitar que saliera a colación lo que le había contado a Bella de mi vida antes del orfanato.

-¿Y porque aquí, Jasper?- inquirió mi _hermano._

-Porque es un restaurante que me gusta mucho y quería invitar a Bella a que lo conociera.- respondí con naturalidad, no queriendo decir la verdad. Que no quería que nadie nos viera para que escuchara nuestra conversación.

-¿O no querías que Alice y yo te viéramos?- casi ladro el ojiverde.

-Edward, será mejor que nos vayamos. Tengo que llegar temprano a mi hotel para salir mañana a Alaska.- intervino Tanya, viendo la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Claramente ya había entendido ella el porque el enojodel ojiverde hacia mi. Lo tomo por el brazo y trato de dirigirlo fuera de nosotros, pero Edward aun seguía viendo con desconfianza hacia nosotros mientras se alejaban.

-¿A que se refería Edward?-inquirió la castaña viendo con extrañes hacia Edward, quien ya se encontraba pasando el umbral de la puerta.

-Es cosas entre nosotros. Sigamos comiendo.- conteste tomando mi tenedor para luego encajarlo en la lechuga que había en el plato que me habían servido.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! <strong>

**Siento mucho la demora y por lo corto del capitulo, pero al menos ya sabemos la misteriosa vida que tuvo Jasper (?) y los ataques de celos de Edward. Espero que disfruten el capitulo, hasta la proxima ^^**


	7. Si te caes te sujetaré, estaré esperando

**7.-Si caes te sujetaré, estaré esperando**

**Jasper POV**

Llegando a casa, Edward me esperaba en el porche de la entrada, observándome furiosamente.

-De entre todas las personas, ¿cómo _tú_, siendo mi _hermano _me traiciona de esta forma? Lo sabías, ¡maldita sea!, ¡lo sabías perfectamente pero aun así decidiste actuar egoístamente!- se abalanzo contra mí, tomándome por las solapas de la camisa.

-Edward, esto no tiene nada que ver lo que piensas. Entre Bella y yo no hay nada, ¿eres tan ciego como para no ver lo obvio?- conteste lo más tranquilamente posible.

Trate de quitármelo de encima, pero a cambio conseguí un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda. Acto seguido, yo también proferí un puñetazo en su rostro.

-¡¿Ver lo obvio?! ¡Si por un segundo me volteo te estoy viendo con _ella_!- reclamo al tiempo que limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de su labio.

-No es lo que tú crees, Edward.

-"No es lo que parece" solo te recuerdo Jasper, una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

-Exactamente. No es lo que parece Edward. Si tan solo me escucharas y me dejaras explicar que Bella y yo no estábamos en aquel Restaurante en plan de cita romántica.

-Si no fue así, ¿me quisieras decir a que venía todo el tema de la cena?- pregunto, alzando los brazos en forma de rendición.

Me quede estático por unos segundos. No podía decirle la verdad, esa fue la razón por la que lleve a Bella a cenar fuera de Forks.

-No puedo…-susurre.

-¿Qué?-exclamo

-Que no puedo, no te diré la razón.

-Eso confirma mis sospechas…-reclamo Edward, casi gritando, dejando la oración en el aire.

-Chicos, Esme pregunta ¿por qué tanto…-escuchamos que la cantarina voz de Alice nos llamaba, pero ninguno de los dos volteo a su dirección.

-…Estas saliendo con Bella.-concluyo Edward

Enseguida escuchamos un grito ahogado y pronto vimos la sombra de Alice, quien ya había salido corriendo al interior de la gran casa blanca.

"_La pequeña Cullen tan inoportuna como siempre, y mi corazón siente un pequeño 'Crack' al verla huir de mi"_

Edward pasó de largo junto a mí, chocando su hombro al mío a propósito.

Entre lentamente a la casa, pasando por el recibidor y por la sala hasta llegar al comedor, donde solo se encontraban Esme, Emmett, Rosalie y Carlisle comiendo silenciosamente la milanesa que Esme había preparado para toda la familia.

Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en mí, dos con preocupación y los otros dos pares sin saber cómo alentarme.

Todos sospechaban que algo había pasado y tenía que ver con la chica Swan, mas sin embargo, nadie dijo nada y la cena transcurrió tal y como la encontré: en silencio.

Después de esa noche, las cosas cambiaron y Bella empezaba a notarlo cada vez que venía a la casa Cullen.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Alice y a Edward?- pregunto Bella con extrañeza, cuando Alice no contesto el saludo de Bella al llegar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunte evitando la pregunta.

-Porque Alice y Edward han estado últimamente muy extraños para conmigo. -respondió Bella –Empiezo a creer que les hice algo a ambos para que se comporten así.

-No te preocupes, Bella –le asegure atrayéndola hacia a mí para abrazarla –Tú no has hecho nada.- asegure.

Días después de esa conversación, la familia Denali vino de visita desde Alaska. Aunque era algo raro, porque según recordaba yo, era nuestro turno de ir a Alaska para visitarlos, no ellos a nosotros.

-Carmen, Eleazar. Es un gusto tenerlos aquí. ¿Y esa sorpresa? Se supone que nosotros iríamos avistarlos- dijo Esme sonriendo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y salí directo hacia la entrada. Y al llegar, vi a Alice abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola Alice! –saludo alegremente Bella, pero no obtuvo respuesta de la pelinegra, parecía como si no estuviese feliz de verla, lo cual, Bella pudo notar, pues al no recibir respuesta de la pequeña Cullen, solo pudo atinar a decir: -Solo vengo a dejar unos libros que Jasper olvido en mi casa.- Bella le tendío a Alice los libros, y acto seguido, dio vuelta sobre sus talones.

Al cerrar la puerta, Alice se volvió sobre sus talones con una expresión seria en su rostro. No parecía la misma chica que siempre había conocido. Ella ya no era _mi _Alice.

Sali de mi escondite y pronto intercepte a Alice.

-¿Porqué la tratas así?- le exigí saber

-No sé de que hablas- contesto con su mejor sonrisa falsa, haciéndose la desentendida.

Enojado, me aparte de ella y salí corriendo tras de Bella, esperando que no se haya ido ya en su monovolumen.

-¡Bella! –grite al verla dentro de su vieja pick up. Supuse que la lluvia no ayudaba mucho en la audición, pues Bella no volteo a verme. Su frente seguía contra el volante y parecía no querer ver a nadie.

Llegue hasta su ventana en el asiento del copiloto y toque varias veces para que me escuchara.

Bella alzo su rostro y pronto vi sus ojos rojos llenos de lagrimas, las cuales caían por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar.

-¿Qué le hice para que me trate así? Dímelo y dejare de hacerlo, porque duele estar perdiendo una amiga tan valiosa como ella.- decía Bella entre lagrimas. Su llanto era apaciguado con la lluvia.

La tome por los hombros y la atraje hacia mí, intentando reconfortarla de alguna forma inexplicable, pues la conocía y sabia que este tipo de intentos solo la haría llorar mas.

-No lo sé, pero créeme, desearía saber qué es lo que le sucede a mi pequeña duende.- Asegure, dándome cuenta en el último instante lo que había pronunciado.

-¿Tú la quieres, no es así?-dijo Bella deteniendo por un momento su llanto, volviéndolo en un sollozo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunte intrigado.

-Tú la quieres. No en la forma en que me quieres a mí, ni a todos tus hermanos adoptivos. La quieres de una forma especial. Como un hombre quiere a una mujer

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Por la forma en que la ves. La forma en que tus ojos se iluminan al verla y por la forma que te sientes angustiado cuando ella esta triste.

-No me siento diferente cuando se trata de ella. Siempre ha sido así con Alice.

No sé cuanto tiempo en silencio trascurrió, simplemente nos quedamos ahí, sin decir nada. Pero aun así, en ningún momento nos movimos de nuestras posiciones.

-¿Ya la has besado? –pregunto Bella con un tono de travesura en su voz.

-No me gusta Alice- le respondí en modo de advertencia.

-Claro, y yo nací ayer.- dijo con ironía la castaña, rodando los ojos, moviendo su rostro hacia arriba para observarme. –Es obvio que te gusta, Jasper.

-Pues es obvio que te equivocas- conteste, acercando más mi rostro al suyo.

-Es obvio que no, pero tú no quieres ver lo obvio-contesto ella sin apartarse, riendo.

-¿A caso eso tiene sentido?- pregunte acercando mi rostro más al suyo.

No sé como paso, ni siquiera se me hubiese ocurrido en todos estos años. Nunca pensé que esto pasaría justo hoy. Justamente cuando todos (implícitamente Edward o Alice) salieran al porche y nos viera besándonos en la vieja monovolumen de Bella.

**Alice POV**

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían desde la ventana de mi habitación en el segundo piso.

Aquella chica que pensaba que iba a ser una buena amiga para mi, resulto que me traiciono de la peor forma en que me lo podía imaginar.

Ahora ella y Jasper se besaban dentro de su monovolumen.

No pude contener las lágrimas. No estaba expresamente triste, pero sentía coraje. Un enorme coraje. Esto no podía estar pasando. Edward tenía razón sobre ellos dos.

No quise observarlos por mucho tiempo, en el mismo instante en que los vi, aparte la vista con rapidez y salí corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Edward. Él entendería mas mi sentimiento de furia, pues él está enamorado de la _traidora._

Llegue más pronto de lo que me esperaba a su habitación y entre sin tocar la puerta.

-¡Los ví!- casi grite –¡Los ví besándose! – llore sin poder evitarlo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo el ojiverde.

-Ahora ambos están en la pick up de Bella, besándose sin ningún impedimento. Nos mintieron.

-No, a Bella no la metas en esto. El único mentiroso es Jasper porque siempre lo negó todo.

-¡Pero si Bella no hubiera regresado a la vida de Jasper todo estaría perfectamente!

Edward abrió los ojos como platos –Siempre supe que te gustaba Jasper.

-Pero Jasper nunca se dio cuenta de nada.

Cuando ya habíamos llegado al piso de abajo y nos fuimos a afuera de la casa, el monovolumen ya no estaba y Jasper acababa de pasar el umbral de la puerta, empapado por la lluvia.

Edward enseguida lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo lanzo contra la pared.

-¡Edward, ya basta!- grite interponiéndome entre ambos para que Edward lo soltara.

Por mis gritos, no se hizo esperar la presencia de la familia y los invitados a donde estábamos.  
>Edward soltó a Jasper a regañadientes y se fue echando fuego por los ojos.<p>

-¿Me pueden decir que es lo que ha pasado?- exigió Esme con algo de enfado en su tono de voz, lo cual era raro porque ella no se enojaba con facilidad.

Estábamos en problemas.

Jasper no contesto y se fue escaleras arriba, tal como había hecho Edward momentos antes.

Sin saber qué hacer, los imite y pronto llegue a mi habitación. No quería que ninguna de las hermana Denali o Rosalie me viera como estaba en esos momentos. Era algo que quería afrontar yo sola. Sabía que tendría problemas con Carlisle y Esme después, pero por el momento me apetecía estar más sola que un hongo.

**¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo desaparecida, he llegado con un nuevo capítulo, algo corto pero sinceramente era necesario de esta manera porque es aquí donde estalla la bomba de todo este drama. Tratare (no prometo nada porque después no cumplo . ) actualizar (o escribir) más a menudo. En esta etapa de mi vida estoy con mucho estrés. La escuela me absorbe con tantas tareas (malvado calculo integral) y pronto se viene mi graduación y mi resultado de si quede o no en la universidad que quiero entrar. Así que, por lo que tengo contemplado pocos caps para terminar este fic. **

**Espero que les guste el capitulo. **

**Chau ^^**


End file.
